The True Heart
by Cardlover95
Summary: A normal girl like Noel entered into Jin Kisaragi's life when he rescued her from two bad guys. Years later, their reunion not as two strangers anymore but as superior and subordinate. How could she melt the ice of his cold life? My eighth fiction. R&R.
1. The Girl in The Past

**A/N: Hi everyone, this is my first BlazBlue fiction, also my eighth fiction. I hope you like it. ENJOY THE STORY!**

**... Oh, of course, the characters belongs to Arc System Works.**

* * *

**The True Heart**

**Chapter 1: The Girl In The Past**

"Haiizzzz…. Finally." A blonde hair man was sleeping in his bed, exhausted after finishing his goddamn mission to get rid a dog-like monster that threatened the civilian's life. That monster wasn't so strong but it was extremely fast. Every time he slashed his Yukianesa down at his enemy, it immediately vanished and appeared from nowhere, pounced at him, attack him with its sharp claws. So he thought of forming a needle-shape ice and threw it at the monster but once again, it could dodge it with ease which pissed him off and he finally end the match up by create a huge, tall ice wall which made the beast slammed its head so hard on it, fell unconscious. The rest of the work, he left it for his soldiers. Making those things obviously drained so much of his energy that he had to take a rest.

He dreamed about the incident that happened in the past

* * *

_There were two big guys, one of them was bald, with an eye-patch, the other guy had beard. They were cornering a young, blonde-haired girl in a quiet alley. The girl slowly moved back until her back touched the brick wall behind her. She looked at them with horror in her green eyes._

_"Now, give us all of your money." The bald man said._

_"Or we will treat you badly." The other guy said, gave her a devilish grin._

_"Please, don't hurt me!" Tears started to form in the corner of her eyes._

_Just when they were about to grab her._

_"Stop right there." They two men stunned, looked at the voice's owner._

_It was Jin Kisaragi, with his sword hung on his hip, his cloak flew in the wind. He has a slender figure but inside it, an incredible strength was flowing in every inch of his veins._

_"Who are you to stick your nose in our business." The bearded guy said._

_"You are such cowards. Two guys bullying a girl. Totally no shame at all." Jin replied, stared at them in anger._

_The bald guy approached him, punching the palm of his hand._

_"I advise you to get out of here before I make you feel sorry." He threatened Jin_

_"Get lost, don't spit out those stupid words." Jin glared at him._

_"Sorry, but …." Before the hairless guy could finish his sentence. Jin gave him a powerful punch into the stomach, sending him flying away, he hit the brick wall, made a big crack on it. The other man sweated._

_"Gruu… DIE" He lunge himself at the young blonde man, swung his fist at him._

_"Watch out!" the girl yelled as she saw Jin stood still, unmoved. Then she shut her eyes, unwilling to see him got the strike._

_The atmosphere became silent…_

_The girl little by little opened her eyes and watched Jin in awe. He just stood there, he had stopped the man punch with just his small palm. The man tried to push his fist in vain. The major gripped his fist, crushed the bone inside._

_"Ahhhhhhhh….." The bearded guy screamed in agony._

_"Disappear and never let me see you worthless dirt again." Jin grabbed the guy's collar and threw him with ease, knocked his whole body on the hard floor."_

_The girl ran toward him, sighed in relief, hugged Jin, made him moved back a little bit since that he wasn't used to being hugged by anyone._

_"Thank you so much. If you didn't come here earlier, they might have harm me." Jin slowly pushed her aside, prepared to go back to his base._

_"May I know your name?" The girl said_

_"I'm Jin Kisaragi, the major of NOL" He replied before running away, left the girl stood there, watching him._

* * *

Jin woke up. It was 6 o'clock in the morning.

"It's been 3 years since the event happened. I haven't heard anything from her. Arrrrgghh…. Why did I rescue a weakling like her." He muttered as he walked toward the bathroom, took a bath and did everything he needed to do

Obviously, he really really hate weak people, but at that time, with the reputation of a strict major, he couldn't let any indiscipline in his area.

After eating his breakfast, he opened his wardrobe, put on his usual blue and white uniform and went to the office.

* * *

**At the office**

"Arrgghhh… I hate paper work, why can't they give me something more interesting to do?" Jin complained, decided to come to his training ground for a change.

After the warm-up part, he took a deep breath and started to form an ice dart. Then, he aimed at the target far away and threw his ice dart, hit the bull eyes but slightly missed to the left side.

"Major Kisaragi, I have a report" A soldier came and said. The young man sighed and turned to the soldier.

"It better be good." He said, folding his arm, waiting for the information.

"There is a girl assigned to be your assistant." He shook his head, treat this as a not-so-interesting news. In fact he had fired so many of his assistants before because they made some mistakes that he considered to be unacceptable such as coming late to the office, don't wear the corrected uniform, making a robber escape from their hand, … This time, with a new assistant, he didn't think that person to be anything better.

"Ok, tell her to meet me here, I want to talk to her first then decide to keep her or …." The soldier gulped, feared of the major's coldness.

"…Kick her ass out of this place" The soldier saluted then left.

* * *

**Few minutes later.**

"Sir, she is here now." Jin didn't bother to turn to their direction.

"Good, you're dismissed" the man left.

"So, you assigned to be my assistant?" He said sarcastically, still not turning around.

"Yes, I want to work under your command and I hope I could be useful to you." Jin's eyes widened after hearing such a familiar voice. He quickly turned his head, looked at the girl. She wield that so familiar green eyes, her slim figure was exactly the same as what he remembered about her years ago.

That was the girl he rescued from the two bad guys at the alley.

The future-assistant of his looked at his pure emerald eyes. He was still handsome as she knew, still that slender figure with such power within.

They just looked at each other, the moment became deep silent like eternity.

"It's you, that girl I rescued." Jin broke the silence.

"Yes, that's me, major Jin Kisaragi." She replied.

"I've trained for years since the day that incident happened in order to join the NOL and become your subordinate." Jin gave her a not-so-friendly look,

"Tell me why should I accept you as my subordinate."

In a flash, she pulled out her gun shoot five times, hit five targets perfectly at the center. The last shoot broke Jin's ice dart that he threw earlier before she came.

"Impressive shooting skill. Now tell me, what is your name?" Jin said but inside him, he didn't like her very much because her shoot broke is dart as if she was challenging him.

"I'm Noel, Noel Vermillion." The girl replied.

The Kisaragi major stood up, came near her.

"From tomorrow, you will work in my office as my direct secretary." He announced.

"Yes, sir" Noel saluted as she watch him left her from behind. Tomorrow would be she first day at work.

* * *

**A/N: Finish chapter 1 :-D Please review. If you find any mistakes in my story, feel free to say it out. ****Your reviews will be welcomed**


	2. Noel's Effort

**A/N: Woohoo, here come the chapter 2. Thanks imnotinsane13 for reviewing my first chapter. I appreciate that. Everyone who review my story are all appreciated and welcomed.(also anyone who read it). Now, let's read chapter 2. ENJOY IT! **

**... I do not own the characters and remember READ and ...(you know the rest)! :-D**

* * *

**The True Heart**

**Chapter 2: Noel's Effort**

Noel came home, greeted her friend with a smile.

"Hi, Noel. How is everything? You seem happy. Something interesting happened?" Her half-squirrel friend turned back while sitting on the sofa, watching television.

"Oh, Makoto. Nothing big, it just that I became the secretary of a major." Her friend immediately leaped over the sofa

"What is his name?" She asked amusingly

"He is Jin Kisaragi." The half-squirrel girl couldn't believe in what she had heard.

"WHAT! You are kidding. He is the strictest man I've ever known. He has fired a countless number of his subordinates before. What trick did you use to get that position?" Noel smiled

"But I think you're so lucky to work with the most handsome major of NOL, maybe he will be charmed by you. You're a beautiful anyway. Having someone handsome and talented like him as boyfriend surely is an honor." Noel blushed

"Noo…It's…It's not that I was assigned to that job because he is handsome."

"Then what is the reason" Makoto continued her interrogation.

" I admit that he is … handsome but actually he saved me before so I want to do something in return." Makoto grinned.

"Who knows, maybe one day, people will find you two K-I-S-S-I-N-G each other in the office." Noel punched her friend playfully in her arm, her cheeks were extremely red.

"You …" Makoto laughed out loud as she ran away with Noel chasing after.

* * *

**Next day**

The two girl together came to the military base, chatting happily and before they said goodbye, they gave each other a girly hug.

"Good luck with you future boyfriend." Makoto said then fled before Noel used her Bolverk to kill her mercilessly.

The blond girl then entered the office after taking a deep breath to gain courage. Before her now was the cold major.

"Good morning, sir" Noel saluted, greeted him with a smile. But what Jin gave her back was a cold glare that made her feel a chill ran down her spine.

"Hi, now let's start with the paperwork." He said emotionless.

And she started her working day helping him with his boring paperwork which he really hate. Thanks to her, he now have more time to do something more interesting.

* * *

**After finishing the work.**

"Haaaa…..tea time" Jin sighed, rubbed his tired eyes while Noel made some tea.

"Here is your tea, sir" Jin took a sip. The blond girl stood in front of him, waiting for the next order.

Suddenly, he spat out the tea he had drunk, coughed wildly. Noel quickly rushed toward him, gave him her handkerchief but he slapped it away.

"Are you trying to kill me? You put salt in this tea instead of sugar!" He yelled, the girl looked at the white pot on the table, it was labeled "SALT". The also white pot right next to it was "SUGAR". She sweat dropped.

"I'm so sorry!, I won't make that mistake again!" She apologized non-stop, receiving Jin's deadly glare.

"One more mistake and you will know the worst punishment! Now, your work today is finished, you're DISMISSED!" He shouted.

Noel quickly ran off, didn't forget to salute before went out of the room.

* * *

"How could I make such a mistake. Jin must have hated me so much." Noel sighed in disappointment of herself as she were on the way to her home.

When she reached there, she found Makoto welcomed her with a overexciting grin.

"How is your day with him?" The blond girl just sighed, walked pass the squirreled girl.

"Well, the first day is kinda … not so good after all." The cheerfulness on the girl's face immediately disappeared.

"What happened?"

"I unknowingly put salt into his tea instead of sugar. He seemed very angry about that. I'm afraid that he will fire me just like the others." The squirreled girl gave her a comforting hug.

"Awwww… it's bad, but …I think we can fix the situation." Noel looked at her with curiosity in her eyes.

"How?" The browned-haired girl formed a cocky grin on her face.

"You will know."

* * *

Next day is a day off for both Noel and Makoto **(holiday)**

"Hurry, Noel!" The girl dragged her friend into a fashioned shop

Few minutes later

Noel came out of the changing room, wearing a white shirt and blue jeans.

"Hummmm" Makoto shook her head, then gave the blond girl another pair of clothes.

the girl came out with a white, long dress and yellow blouse.

"Errrr... Naaawwww" the blonde girl sighed, entered the room again

Later, she came out with a orange Chinese dress and once again receiving a disagreement for her friend.

Then she choose a brown knee-leveled dress and blue white. Looked at herself in the mirror, a smile formed on her lips.

She came out, had her friend stared at her.

"Wow, you know what? I bet that he will have a crush on you at the first time he see you in these clothes. Nice choice" Makoto complimented, made Noel blushed.

"You think so? But ... I don't know where he is now." Noel scratched the back of her head.

"Hummm, oh THERE HE IS!" Makoto squealed as she saw the Kisaragi major was walking on the other side of the street.

"Let's go and show him this costume" The brown-haired girl grabbed Noel's hand dragged her along.

"Good morning major!" She said cheerfully

"Huh?" He turned toward them, eyes widened as he saw "something" new

"The weather today is good, just like someone we know, right?" Jin chuckled, and gave them a sarcastic smirk.

"Oh, I see an ugly girl who tried to dress-up and ended up becoming an even uglier one." He replied coldly, shock both of them. Makoto couldn't think that the major could say something that cruel, especially to a girl. Her face reddened.

"You..." She couldn't forgive who dared to say her friend ugly. But Noel tried to calm her down.

"Huh? you have any idea against my opinion?" He glared at the squirreled girl. Makoto finally let out a sighed of defeat.

"Nothing, sir." He walked away

"Next time, don't bother me with your stupid clothes, I have no interest in it." He said, looked over his shoulder. This time, like a volcano, the brown-haired girl couldn't stand it anymore. Jin had insulted her friend in an unacceptable way, totally lacking of politeness. She charged at him with her fist swung swiftly. The major looked at her with a very bored eyes.

"Enough of your looking down at people!" She yelled, but before her fist reached the major's face, she felt something pulled her back. Her feet were frozen, the ice on her feet slowly raised, little by little covered the girl.

"That is your punishment for trying to hit me." Then he left, leaving the frozen girl and her friend behind. He ignored all comments given by people around.

* * *

"ACCHHOOOOO..." Noel handed her a handkerchief, the girl wiped the slimy liquid on her nose. The ice surely had made her catch a very bad cold. She kept sneezing for hours.

"Thank you, (accchhoooo) sorry for my burst out earlier, did bother you too much (accchooo)."

"It's ok, luckily, my shooting skill was good enough to break the ice without having any bullets hit you." The blond girl just smiled, spinning the dual gun by her finger.

"So ... achhoooo... What will you do next?"

"Let give it a try"

**(On Valentine Day)**

The blond-haired girl was trying to bake a cake for Jin's birthday, also Valentine's day, a day for girls to give present to the boys they admire.

Noel carefully spilled the cream on the cake, tried to make beautiful creamy words. Makoto also there to help her.

"Can you hand me the pink cream tube over there? ... ok, help me to put this cake into the oven. THANKS!" She gave the browned-haired girl a hug.

"Anything for friend."

**_Later, at Jin's house_**

DING DONG

"Coming" a voice came out from inside. Jin opened the door, met Noel holding a dish of cake in her hand in front of him.

"What are you doing here." He asked.

"Happy birthday, Jin and happy Valentine's Day." replied Noel with a happy smile, made Jin frowned, his two eyes stared at the cake.

"No thanks" He rudely shut the door before her. So the blond girl had to come home and eat the cake along with her friend.

* * *

One day, Jin entered the office, found a piece of paper on his table, so unfolded it and read the word inside.

_"The sky is blue_

_It is so peaceful_

_Just like you_

_You are the light_

_Show me the path_

_You are my inspiration_

_Give me the strength_

_Moving forward._

_I'm eternity grateful."_

_Noel_

Next morning she found it ripped into many pieces in the trash bin.

* * *

**(On Christmas)**

She sat on a chair, trying to make a nice sweater for Jin. After a week, with all of her effort, the sweater finally finished. It was a blue one with white sleeves.

The blond girl hurriedly came to his house and gave it to him, hoping that he would accept it since the weather was terribly cold, also she had put so much effort into it. But everything end up by Jin slice the sweater into half with his sword, then slammed the door in front of her.

Looked the torn sweater, all she could do was to sigh in sadness.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, finish. Now it's time for you to let me know your opinion, feel free to give comments. Thanks anyway. :-D **

**Chapter 3 will be updated a little bit late because next two weeks, I will be damn busy with my middle-term test. I will update the next chapter as soon as I finish the exam.**

**Cardlover95 or Johhny Black**

**Cardlover95: Ladies and gentlemen, I, Johnny Black, or J.B for short. I ...**

**The crowd turn toward me: J.B it's Justin Bieber, JUSTIN BIEBER!**

**"PLEASE BE GIRLFRIEND", :PLEASE TOUCH MY FINGER", "PLEASE SIGN" (they all ran toward me)**

**Cardlover95: AHHHHHHH, HELP ME! (ran away like a cheetah)**

**Cardlover95: Goodbye, see ya later on chapter 3, now, off I go!**


	3. We're Even

**Author's Note: Hi again, here is chapter 3, thanks to all of you reviewer and reader, I hope you like this chapter. Feel free to review and please point out any mistakes I made. ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

**The True Heart**

**Chapter 3: We're Even**

Today was a very odd day, Noel came to the office, being looked by everyone in the office with incomprehensible look. She is now totally clueless why they looked at her like that. It's been over 1 year since the first day she worked with Jin. Compared to his very previous assistants, she surely had stand her position for an awfully long time, people kept talk about her as if she was a special creature…

"Wow, can you see that girl? She can keep her seat for more than 1 year working with Jin." A soldier said with his friend.

"Really, it sounds impossible! His last assistant couldn't even have his work last more than one week." Replied the other guy.

Noel now stood in front of the door of Jin's office. She let out a sigh.

"Noel, it just day like any other days before, he will never like you for once! Forget about that and focus on your work" She said to herself bitterly then opened the door, met the daily cold gaze of the major. The day happened normally, until …

"Officer Vermillion." She turned her head toward him while making tea.

"Yes sir." Jin stood up and headed toward the door.

"Now follow me." The blond girl put down the pot and then went after him.

They went out of the base, toward the nearby village. On the way, neither Jin nor Noel said a word, until they reached the forest.

* * *

**In the forest**

"Wow, major, this place is beautiful." Said Noel as she saw butterflies flied around, flower with various colors everywhere. The air was fresh, the sound of bird chipping made the atmosphere not too silent. The blond-haired lady giggled, trying to catch a butterfly. Jin started to feel annoying of his secretary's behavior. With him, missions, works is the second to none but looked at her, he can only see an easily-distracted girl.

"Haaiizzz, can you please concentrate on your work?" He said irritatingly, Noel immediately obeyed, stop chasing the butterfly and walked toward him.

"Officer Vermillion, stand still." Suddenly, his face turned solemn

"I want you t…." He ordered, he slowly walked toward her. Noel was now confused, she didn't get what he had said.

"He want me? What does he really mean?" She thought confusingly.

"Major, what are you talking about?" her face reddened, Jin gave her a sign to stood still. The gap between them became smaller and smaller. Noel felt somehow … uncomfortable, she took a step back.

"Don't you dare to move?" Jin gave her a deadly glare, nearly paralyzed her in fear of his look. She was speechless, didn't understand what he was going to do.

Suddenly, Jin drew out his Yukianesa and slashed 45 degree upward, instantly sliced a snake-like monster behind Noel into half. The girl was breathless, the sword's path was just a few centimeters from her face.

"This place is so dangerous." She muttered, still disbelief in what had just happened.

"Huh? What did you say?" He put the sword back to its sheath, eyebrows raised.

"I said t …" Jin quickly covered her mouth with his hand, then wrapped an arm around her waist, leaped into a tree, silently sat there, patiently observed what was going to be happened. She blushed at the way he touched her.

"Major, can you…let go off me?" But he ignored her, his grip gone tighter as if she was dull enough to let herself fall from the tree.

"Wait, What's happening …." Jin placed a finger on his lip

"Shhhh"

Few seconds later, a swarm of black monsters swiftly ran toward the NOL military base. The major and his subordinate could feel the pressure caused by the tremendous powered aura. Both of them tried their best not to make any noises. Otherwise, they will noticed and it was not funny at all to fight against that vast amount of monsters.

"What are they, major?" Noel whispered, but received no respond from Jin. He was staring at them, looked pensive. The power somehow was familiar to him but he couldn't remember exactly what it is.

Suddenly, he tripped on a weak branch of the tree as he was lost in his thought and fell down.

"Major Kisaragi, watch out!" The blond girl yelled, quickly jumped after him. Hearing the noise, all beasts looked up and change their directions toward the two people. They quickly encircled around them.

"Haaiiizzz, how troublesome!" He groaned, landed the ground on his feet following by Noel, fully prepared for the big fight. Their back faced each other, they were surrounded by the crowd of monster.

"It this going to be a long and tired battle." Noel said, point her two magical large pistols at them.

"You better take care of yourself, I won't rescue you for the third time, miracle has its own limit anyway." Jin said before charging at those beast, swung his ice sword, cut the creatures with his Yukianesa.

Noel's gun started to fire wildly at them. She perfectly combined her movements with her attack. Every time she shot, she quickly made a sweep kick or hit them with her gun so she could have an advantage in speed of fighting over them. A monster pounced at her. In an instant, she point her gun right before its face.

**BAMM!**

Then she use her magical attack. The barrel flashed a blue light, followed by a powerful shot.

" Type XI: Optic Barrel" the gun fired an invisible bullet, went through another dimension and appeared surprisingly in front of them, created a huge blast that wiped off several beasts.

Meanwhile, Jin was dealing with them. Being the major of the NOL, he surely could kill those mindless creatures with ease.

"Sekkajin" He yelled out loud and madly slashed his sword and his scabbard at several directions but their number almost limitless.

"If we don't finish this fast, we will soon out of stamina." Both of them thought.

"It's time to finish this." Jin gave Noel a sign, the girl nodded.

Both of them jumped out from the crowd together, facing the horde of monster charging forward.

"Vermillion, cover me, my technique need a little time to perform." He said, the blond girl nodded, then she combined her dual pistols, formed a big machine gun.

"ZERO GUN: FENRIN!" The gun shoot with an incredible speed, wiped off any beasts that tried to approach Jin.

After few minutes.

"Enough, Vermillion, now get out of my way." Jin said, the female solider stepped aside, avoid being hit by his supreme skill.

Jin gave them a dark look before thrusting his katana to the ground and shouted: "RENGOKU HYOUYA!"

He utilized the power of his manipulation over the ice, concentrated all his strength through the sword. An enormous ice cage started to form, trapped all of them within, freezing them in an instant. As the ice grew bigger and bigger, he drew his sword out of the soil.

"You weakling, PERISH!" He sheathes his sword, causing the ice cage to shattered in to pieces, killing them painfully on the contact.

"Haaahh…. Finish" Jin let out a sigh. Unknowingly, from the dust made by the battle, one big beast leaped out from behind, its claw aimed straight down the major's head.

"Watch out!" The girl yelled, and before the beast could murder Jin, a bullet was shot, destroy it in a blink.

Jin's eyes widened, never once in his life had he let down his guard recklessly like that, he could have been killed if Noel didn't do anything. Through the fight, she obviously showed her expert skill of combat. Her shot was perfectly accurate, her moves was like a dancing show but it was truly effective. Thought again, he felt a little bit regret for underestimating this girl and somehow … respected her.

"Damn emotion! Go away." He shook his head violently, come back to his usual cold expression. Anyway, he was the major of NOL, he couldn't let any emotions to sneak inside him, he felt very stupid for making himself saved by a soldier.

"We are even now." She said, twirling the pistols before putting it back to its holsters, smiled in relief as the fight was finished.

* * *

**A/N: Phew, Finish! It's time for reviewing. **


	4. Surpass The Pride

**Author's Note: Woohhooo! Here come the chapter 4!. Thanks everyone for supporting me. Your reviews are very important to me. I really appreciate that. ENJOY THE CHAPTER! **

* * *

**The True Heart**

**Chapter 4: Surpass The Pride**

**Next day**

Jin groggily opened his eyes, barely saw the view in front of him. As he got more of his consciousness, he finally realized that he was laying in a bed. It took him for a while to know that he was in the hospital, nurses and doctors were there, walking around the place, asking other patients. The blond major started to get confused.

"Hey you." A nurse turned toward him, then came near his bed.

"Why could I get here?" he asked.

"Yesterday, a blond girl came here, carried you and asked us to treat your wound. The wound contained some kind of very dangerous poison, but it's okay now. We managed to sterilize it. You're safe." He tried to remember what had happened yesterday.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_"We're even" said Noel, twirling her pistols before putting it back to its holsters._

_"Ok, now, we head to the nearby village, our mission hasn't been completed yet." Said the blond major and he started to walk. Suddenly, he felt aching at the back. He reached his hand to his back and felt warm liquid leaking down. When he looked at his hand. It was bloody red. His eyes widened as he realized that he has a fatal wound on his back. He must have gotten it from the battle earlier. In this status, he wasn't able to go to the village and had to returned to base immediately or else he will die due to the excessive lost of blood._

_"Major, you are wounded." Noel gasped, looked his injury in fear that he would die of it._

_But he completely ignored it and continuously went his way._

_"Please, major, you have to come back and treat you wound. It will die if you don't …" He snapped back_

_"Shut up!, You dare to disobey my order? I'll …" He quickly collapsed on his knee, he had spent much of his strength for the final attack._

_"Major!" Noel worriedly rushed toward him, tried to support him stood up but he refused her help, cruelly pushed her aside._

_"GET AWAY FROM ME! I will go by myself…." His vision turned blur, he fell on the ground, fainted._

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

"This girl will piss me off to no end!, You will know the worst punishment of your life for going against my command, Vermillion!" He gritted his teeth angrily, made the nurse felt uneasy toward his attitude.

"Julia! Report the patient's condition." A woman came in, Jin knew her, she has noticeably large breasts, her long hair had been tied into a bun with a small panda living on it.

"He is fine now, the cut has been sterilized." Replied the nurse.

"It's you, Litchi, the doctor in the Orient Town." Jin said, pointed at her in surprised.

"Yup, what is the matter?" she said, adjusted her glasses.

"What are you doing here? You supposes to work at the clinic at Orient Town." The woman raised her eyebrows while inspecting the man.

"You thought that I only work there?, I mainly work here, the clinic is more like my part-time job. I left my work at there to my assistant Linhua and Taokaka"

"What! You gave the work to that stupid kitty!" Jin sweatdropped, imagined the scenario of the cat girl jumping around the place, harassing the patients with her stupid questions and scratch their faces with her claws while Linhua, kept yelling her to stay still quietly.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at the real clinic.**

"Meow! Where is Boobie Lady? I want to continue my learning to be a vigilante." Taokaka said with a cheerful voice, looking around the place to search the woman.

"She went to the hospital in the city. She won't come home today." Replied the girl, examined a young boy who had a little gash on his arm, there were many other people sitting on the chairs, waiting for their turn to come.

"Meeooowww!, I can't meet Boobie Lady today! " She complained before curling herself into a ball and sleep silently.

* * *

**Back to the hospital.**

"How long do I have stay here?" The major asked.

"About two or three days, your wound hasn't closed yet so you better lay still, don't push yourself too hard, and don't get angry otherwise, you cut would open and you will have to stay here for a longer time." Jin let out a sighed in boringness. For him, having nothing to do was the stupidest thing he could ever think of. He feel bored to stay here. There were so many works, missions waiting for him out there.

"Now I have to take care of other patients, relax and don't do anything stupid." Litchi said, went out of the room, left the stubborn major there.

Now the only thing that entertained him was scolding the new nurse in this hospital. Whenever she made a mistake, he would take a chance to shout at her non-stop until he felt satisfied.

"How can the hospital accept such an amateur like you! You're so useless." He gave the poor girl his trademark gaze when she accidentally dirtied his sheet which made her ran out of the room, crying like a baby.

"Haaaa,…. I will die of bored if the wound don't healed sooner." The sound of the door knocked traveled through his ears.

"Come in" He said, soon frowned as he saw the "rebellious" subordinate entered the room, held a tray with soup on it. An uncontrollable rage started to built up inside him. The girl put down the soup on the table next to him then turned to him, gave him a warm smile.

"How are you now, major?" She asked in worried tone but what Jin did in return was to stare her, felt disgusting.

"What are a scum like you doing here?" He said with a hint of venom in his voice.

"I made this soup for you. Maybe you will feel better soon." The blond girl said, shocked before his negative react

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, I DON"T WANT TO SEE YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF TRASH!" He couldn't control his emotion now, his mind was now filled with fury and annoyance. His gash started to bleed but … HE DIDN't CARE! As long as that "dirt" were out of his sight, he would feel better.

The girl didn't know what to do in front of the raging major. It was the duty of a subordinate to keep her superior safe and now, he was hurt just because she wasn't good enough to prevent the monster from hitting him.

"I'm sorry for being not good enough to protect you." Only then did all of his anger that cumulated inside him for a long time had chance to spit out.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! I'M SO UNLUCKY TO HAVE A STUPID LOW-GRADE SECRETARY LIKE YOU WORK WITH ME! EVEN MY WORST PREVIOUS ONE CAN DO BETTER THAN YOU !" Tears already streamed down her cheek. He was too cruel, she of course took a part of responsibility for his injury but she didn't deserve those pitiless insults.

"Don't show me those nonsense tears, I don't care about you steaming pile of garbage." That was beyond her ability of standing insulation without talking back in refusal. She made a dash out of the room, busted into a cry in the looks of many people there. Litchi saw this and entered the cold-hearted major.

"What had you done? Don't you know that it was too cruel for a girl like her to take those words?" Jin glared back at her, the wound sting him like hell.

"I don't need to care about that dirt, I can do everything without her." The doctor shook her head in disappointment. This guy was surely strong, she had admit that. Surviving after gotten that wound was something normal people couldn't do if not for the help of miracle. Nevertheless, he was an over-stubborn man, he rather cut his tongue himself painfully than say someone was better than him or say sorry to anyone.

"Do you really feel satisfied with what you had done to her?" The woman asked him.

Satisfied? Does he really feel satisfied? Does he? … Well, ….

….Not really, he still feel something … empty that he didn't know what could fill the space inside him. Yelling at her just made him want to scold her even more, his fury was like a bottomless hole, no boundary, no limit.

"What she did to you was just because she care about you." The doctor continued.

"…." He didn't responded, think again and again about Litchi's words.

"When she took you here, she begged us to rescue you. I think you have a very loyal subordinate, she is good girl after all." He still kept silent, said nothing.

"You should treat her better, now excuse me, I have to start a surgery" She said, stood up and went out of the room.

Jin couldn't think clearly now, too many things had happened until now. Stressful, angry, confusing, annoying, …. Emotions mixed together made him felt very uncomfortable. So he decided to take a sleep with hope that he would feel better after that.

* * *

Noel ran out of the hospital, ran fast. When she reached home, she barged in.

"Hi, Noel, how is eve…." But before her squirreled friend could finish her sentence. The blond girl quickly entered her room and slammed the door violently and swung herself at the bed, buried her face in the pillow, hid her sorrowful sob.

"Errr, Noel ….. Are you okay?" said her friend, knocked the door.

"Please leave me alone!" The blond girl yelled from inside.

Makoto didn't understand what had happened with her friend, felt a bit worry, and sad because she couldn't do anything to comfort the girl.

* * *

_"Ragna-niichan!, let's play hide and seek today." A young Jin ran toward his brother with a cheerful smile on his face. The older boy turned toward him, simply shook his head which disappointed him. Beside Ragna, a girl with purple hair was laying in the bed, panting heavily due to her bad health. Sweats dropped from her forehead wetted the pillow under._

_"Sorry Jin but Saya's health is not good now, I have to take care of her today. Let's play at another time. The blond boy pouted, this is the seventh time of this week his brother refused to play with him._

_"But you say this so many times before! Please, just this time. Then you can take care of sister as long as you want." He pleaded but once again received a reject from Ragna._

_"Sorry, but … I can't. Please understand me." Jin stood up, angrily looked at his brother._

_"Always Saya, always Saya, WHY IT'S ALWAYS HER! I HATE YOU AND SAYA!" He shouted back before ran out of the church, to the nearby forest. "WAIT!" Ragna called back, wanted to follow the boy, but he couldn't left his half-live-half-die sister alone so he stayed there, continue his work._

_Jin keep running, to somewhere far away so he could forget about all of them. He reached the giant tree, where he used to climb to the top, having his own silent, lonely time. He sat there for hours, crying nonstop, isolation covered the young boy._

* * *

Jin opened his eyes, thought again of what he had done today. He had vanished from Ragna's life since that day. Being adopted by the Kisaragi family. Thus, gaining his family name Kisaragi. He only focused on becoming a strong man and with his talent, he quickly achieved the rank of Major in a short time. He did his ambition without letting any emotion cross his mind. Anyone he considered useless would be fired with no mercy, no exception. He thought only the strong guys can survive, deserve to live while all weakling should vanquished. Only the tiger had the right to live in the forest.

But since the day that Noel girl came in his life, he was bothered to no end. She always shows her innocent smile, innocent face, like she was trying to tell him to have emotion. He had always treat her like trash, convinced himself to think that she didn't really exist in his life but he simply can't. What she did was just because she really cared for him. After all, she is a girl with an angelic soul within. He should have treated her better, just like what miss Litchi had said.

Looked at the table next to him, he saw the bowl of soup she made earlier. He hesitantly reached out his hand to take it. Finally, take a spoon of it. Although, the soup was cold now, but it's truly delicious. He couldn't stop himself from taking another spoon. And it continued like that until he finished the whole bowl. He had to admit that was very good. He now regretted for saying those words to her. And slowly, he drifted into a silent sleep. Tomorrow would be another long day.

* * *

**A/N: It's time for reviewing, please let me know your opinion. If you want to have a longer chapter next time, tell me. Anyway, please review.**

**Thanks for reading :-D**

**Cardlover95 **


	5. Hardest Word To Be Said

A**uthor's Note: Thank you! Thank you all of your reviewer, I feel touching! This is the chapter you're waiting for. I hope this won't disappoint your effort of waiting for me. Thanks MasterSprintersan, Blankola, Knightinred for reviewing my previous chapter. Also thanks to all reader. The next chapter will be updated soon. Thanks again. ENJOY THE CHAPTER! :-D**

* * *

**The True Heart**

**Chapter 5: Hardest Word To Be Said**

"Noel! Please, don't torment yourself anymore! You don't deserve that." The brown-haired girl pleaded, knocked the door over and over again. Her friend hadn't eaten anything for three days. She kept calling herself an useless soldier and cried everyday, blankly looked at ceiling. The squirreled-girl sadly sighed in worry. She couldn't just leave her depressing friend like that any longer. She clenched her fist in anger. Needless to say, she knew the major had done something unforgivable to her friend. She swore that the next time she saw him, she would punch him non-stop until he apologize the poor girl.

"I've already cooked the dinner for you. If you want to eat, foods are on the table. I have to go to the office now, today is my shift." She said before head toward the gate and didn't forget to yelled back.

"Take care of yourself, Noel!" Then she left. The house turned into the soundless atmosphere.

"I'm such a horrible assistant. Jin's right. I will never make a good soldier for him to trust." She thought, laid motionlessly on the bed. Tears kept falling out from her eyes. She got up, decided to go out for a little change after some days stayed in her room. Looked at the foods Makoto prepared for her, she inwardly thanked the fate for giving her such a great, caring friend. But now she didn't have the good mood to eat it and she think of eating it after having a walk outside. She carefully locked the door then slowly went to the quiet street. Later she arrived to a wide, windy grass field and sat there, inhaled some fresh air, watched the starry sky and sang a song.

_Look at me  
You may think you see  
Who I really am  
But you'll never know me  
Every day, is as if I play apart  
Now I see  
If I wear a mask  
I can fool the world  
But I can not fool  
My heart  
Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
I am now  
In a world where I have to  
Hide my heart  
And what I believe in  
But somehow  
I will show the world  
What's inside my heart  
And be loved for who I am  
Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection  
Someone I don't know?  
Must I pretend that __I'm  
Someone else for all time?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
There's a heart that must  
Be free to fly_

_That burns with a need  
__…_

* * *

**Meanwhile, at the hospital**

"Check his condition." Said Litchi, the nurse unhurriedly remove the bandage. Saw his wound were all healed, the doctor closed her note.

"Ok, you can go now. Be careful next time." Jin finally could let out a sigh in relief, he didn't have to stay in that terrible hospital anymore, no more useless people, no more boring news…

"Here is your sword." Jin took it and hung it on his hip. Then went away without a word.

He walked out of the hospital, tried his best to breathed in as many new air as possible. Gosh! He couldn't stand the sick tension there. From nowhere, an strange idea came through his mind, told him to go to the grass field nearby. When he came, his eyes fixed on the sky, took a deep breath. The fresh air had refreshed his cloudy mind, made him felt relaxing. The wind tapped his face, his hair swayed along the currents.

…

_To know the reason why  
Why must we all conceal  
What we think  
How we feel  
Must there be a secret me  
I'm forced to hide?  
I won't pretend that __I'm  
Someone else  
For all time_

He heard the sound of someone singing, the major turned toward the voice's direction, noticed the familiar figure. He slowly approached her from behind, stood there, listened to her song.

…

_When will my reflections show  
Who I am inside?  
When will my reflections show  
Who I am inside?_

Wow! He had to admit that she had such a nice voice she had, so soft, so gentle!. He wanted to say something but somehow, he felt a pang of guilt crawled in his stomach since he knew how horrible his manner was toward her when they met in the hospital. However, what was done, was done. He couldn't change that fact, he would have to … apologize the girl. The famous-for-the-cold-hearted major says sorry to his soldier, it was seemed to be a very crazy idea. No way he would do stuff like that, right?. No, no… he had to say it out. It is important to say sorry when we are wrong. The blond major shook his head confusingly. Sensed the present of someone, Noel turned back, eyes widened as she saw Jin stood behind her, looked at her with his trademark gaze. She lowered her head, tears unknowingly fell out again.

"Major … I..I" she muttered, didn't have the gut to look straight into his cold eyes.

"Officer Vermillion, I want to say…" The girl looked up, his gaze was cold anymore. Instead, his eyes turned warmer, not those unsympathetic one she knew. His voice also softer.

"Just say sorry to her and everything will be fine." he thought

"I… I" He tried to say it, but something kept pulling him back from saying it out. Sorry seemed to be the hardest word to be said. Every time he were about to spit it, his pride immediately made him shut.

"Huh … what are you trying to say?" Noel asked.

"COME ON …. JUST SAY IT!" He yelled in his mind.

"I want to say … thanks for your soup, it's delicious. Maybe I get well soon because of it. Very well officer Vermillion." The pride of his finally overwhelmed. The word "I'm sorry." would never be spoken that easy. Jin thought he was such a enormous coward not to apologize her. He had lost to himself, the biggest opponent of his life. But looked at her, a small smile formed on her lip. Her face looked so happy, she leaped at him, hugged him made him took a few steps back…

…. Just like old time ….

"Wow …Wow … What the hell are you doing?" Jin asked, paralyzed in surprise. The girl's hug gone tighter. Her face buried in his well-built chest.

"I'm so happy that you're safe. Thanks god!" She sighed in relief. Jin half-mind yelled himself to push her aside but he simply couldn't do that. No more rude action like before. He couldn't help but wrapped an arm around her, enjoyed the little warmth of her embrace. The wind continued to flow, the two just stood there silently, losing in their thought.

* * *

**Next day**

Makoto came home, yawned in tiredness. The shift was so boring. Spending a whole night just to draw out the strategy for the plan of catching the disappearing captain Hazama, the despicable traitor of the NOL and they ended up having nothing special since they had know idea where he was and also they didn't know anything about his ability of teleporting from places to places in instant. Anyway, she found those stuffs they made her to do was totally nonsense and was a big waste of time. She rather sleep peacefully in her bed than sit in the chair, blankly tapped the paper with her pen whole night.

She looked on the table and found out that the food was fully eaten. She raised her eyebrows suspiciously. That was a big amount of food. Even a very-hungry Noel couldn't eat it complete in one time. So there must be someone eat it with her. But who could that person be, that was a mysterious question. Anyway, put it aside. She found her friend laying on her bed, a smile still remain on her face. The squirreled girl felt glad that Noel finally turned back to her normal life with her innocent, cheerful smile, not like those miserable day before. Tonight, the blond girl would have a very important appointment.

* * *

**At the office**

"Office Vermillion did prove herself a skillful soldier and help me a lot during a battler against a swarm of monster. With that, I will give her a promotion to the rank of Lieutenant and she will continue her work in my office, under my command, the promotion started from now on." announced Jin, signed in the paper. He decided to give her a day off today. He couldn't say sorry out loud, so he think of doing something in return. The major made a bet that she must be sleeping on the bed now. He could feel the friendly tension around her when he sat opposite her, together ate the dinner. That meal surely was very good since that the food in the hospital was considered by him to be inedible.

* * *

**Later, at that night, 6:45 pm**

"Noel, what are you doing?" The brown-haired girl asked, saw her friend put on her brown knee-level dress and the blue with some white strip blouse she bought earlier. She looked herself in the mirror, a smirk formed on her face.

"Wow! Noel … you're beautiful! Who is the lucky guy you are going to meet now?" Makoto said, stared her friend in awe.

"It's … it's Jin.." she replied.

"Oh, did you two just make friend and since when did you start to call him by his first name?" The squirreled girl teased, made Noel blushed.

"I just want to be friendly with him, that's all." She said, headed the door.

"Good luck with your date." The girl waved her hands cheerfully. Noel's face was now deep red.

"No, no, it's not a date. Just a normal dinner!" Makoto laughed out loud at her friend reaction.

"Ok, ok , hurry if you don't want to be late for your date."

"Makoto!" She went out of the house and hurriedly ran to the restaurant, where she would meet the major already sat at his chair, patiently waiting for her to come.

"Major Kisaragi!" She said, smiled cheerfully.

"You're late." Jin said, looked at his watch.

"I'm so sorry!" She quickly apologized. Jin slowly smiled back.

"It's okay, please have a seat." Jin stood up, helped her sit down. This is the best thing he could do to for her as an apologize. So they had their dinner, chatted about their daily life, friend although Jin didn't have much partner because of his characteristic. When they finished their meal, Jin was the one to pay for it and they walk along the road, continued their talk.

"So do you like the night." Noel asked

"Huummm, I just like it when it is silent. Other than that, I find it quite annoying because the noises can't let me have any peaceful time to rest." His talk was more opened, not so uptight, so cold anymore. Noel felt glad about that.

"Oh, I want to show you this." She said, grabbed his hand, dragged him along.

"Oh…oh, wait!, slow down." Jin cried out, tried his best to keep up with her or else, he would fall on his feet and it would be hurt. They kept running until they reach the quiet field, no one there. The girl point at the sky.

"Look, is the moon up there beautiful?" The major stared at the cheese-shape thing on the sky in horror.

"Arrgghhhh, HELP ME! THE MOON IS GOING TO FALL!" He screamed in a rather girly tone, sprinted around like a child.

"It's okay major, The moon won't fall. Even if it fall on you, I'm here to protect you from it." Jin stopped running, looked at her green orb. It was so beautiful, her pure look, her slender figure, her long blond hair… everything made her a fair lady. He was lost in her look now.

"Wow, If I didn't notice carefully, I couldn't find her that beautiful to me." He thought, but soon recovered after shaking his head furiously.

"Are you okay major?" she asked

"I'm fine."

"Let's watch the moon." Jin hesitatingly looked up.

"Don't worry, It is harmless." After a few minutes, looked straight at the fearful object and nothing crazy happened. He slowly gained his confident, and smiled inwardly. She was right, nothing would happened to him. They sat down on the ground, together watched the moon until the huge cloud covered it and they decided to go home because it was late. Jin escorted her till she reached home.

"Thanks for the dinner, major Kisaragi."

"You're welcome, oh and please, call me Jin from now on." He said.

"And can you call me Noel, too?"

"Fine by me, ok, goodbye, see you tomorrow." He said before going away.

"Goodbye, Jin!" She said, entered the house and went to her bed. Giggled, rolled on the bed before fallen into the deep, dreamful sleep.

"Good night, Jin."

* * *

**A/N: Awww, I'm not good when it comes to the romantic or something like that scene... T-T. But the story haven't finished yet. So don't think it their relationship would go smoothly. Many things still waiting ahead. Please review and you will soon know what will happened in the next chapter. **

**See you at the next chapter. (oh, Knightinred, I'm sorry that this chapter is still short. But it needs to be this short to work. I will try to expand the length in the next one.)**

**Cardlover95.**


	6. Meeting Again

**Author's Note: Well well well, this is chapter 6, hooray! this is the very first fiction of mine that is over 10.000 words. I must celebrate this special event. Ok,this chapter is quite short. But this my story anyway, sometimes it needs to be short to work. Thanks everyone for supporting me this whole time! The story is going to proceed into the very interesting part. This is going to be better and better (I hope so)! Please read and review. Anyway, ENJOY THE CHAPTER! **

* * *

**The True Heart**

**Chapter 6: Meeting Again**

**Next day**

Noel came to the base, confused as every of her friend stood up and saluted. Normally, they would ran toward her and talked with her freely but now they did it as if she was their higher-ranked soldier.

"Good morning, Lieutenant Vermillion." They all said in unison, Noel saluted back, had no idea what they were talking about.

"Lieutenant?" She asked.

"Huh, You're now having the rank of Lieutenant. Yesterday, major Kisaragi said he gave you a promotion." A female soldier said.

"What!, Jin haven't informed me about that yet." All of them turned at her with their eyes widened.

"Jin?" Realizing what she had said, she quickly corrected.

"Errmm… I mean the major, he didn't tell me anything about that." They looked at the others then shrugged.

"What trick did you use to get the promotion from him? You're the first one to do it!" a good friend of her, Tsubaki, asked.

"Maybe because I do my job carefully. Oops! I have to meet the major now or else he will scold me for the lateness. See you guys later!" She said, waved goodbye before quickly ran to the office. The blond girl looked the watch, found herself several minutes late and didn't notice there were a figure in front of her.

"WATCH OUT!" a man said.

"Huh? (BUMP) … Ahhhhh!" she yelped as she accidentally crushed at the person. Made all of that guy's paper scattered the whole place. The girl rubbed her head in pain , gasped when she perceived that the man into whom she bumped was Jin.

"I'm so sorry, Major!" Noel said, quickly collected the sheets laying randomly on the floor. The Kisaragi major stood up, deadly glared at her. Every soldier there felt pity for the girl.

"Oh dear, poor the girl. She will meet the terrifying wrath of the major." Some people even prayed for the unlucky girl.

"Next time … please be careful." A jolt ran everybody's spine. What the hell is this? Was this the major they knew. If it was, the sky must be fall today!. Jin smiled offered the girl a hand.

"Wow!, He was so kind." She thought, blushed as she took his hand, slowly stood up. He, however, still hand in hand, led her to their office. When the door shut, he released her hand and sat properly in his chair, started his boring paper work without saying a word.

"Major … What's all about things you said happened back there?" He stopped writing, lifted his eyes, looked at her.

"I just don't feel like shouting today, that's all." He replied shortly then turned back to his work.

"But …"

"Or you want me to yell at you harshly until noon?" She shook her head

"No, no, it's not that. I mean … you … change a lot." The major fixed his eyes on hers

"Look, I'm working now, can you help me with it? We will talk about that later." The girl really wanted to ask more but his eyes said "Can you do that." So she decided to lend him a hand to have his work finished faster.

* * *

**Later**

"Haaaaahh… finally! TEA TIME!" He groaned as the bones of his kept aching at the back anh he stretched himself. He took some exercises while Noel preparing some tea for him. After all, he felt those paper work wasn't too boring like before. Just do it elaborately then tasted the drink made by a beautiful girl, humm, not a bad things to do.

"Here is your tea." Noel said, handed him the tea with a warm smile, hot smoke flew from the drink.

"Thanks" He said, smiled back and took a sip of it. This time, felt truly relaxing and good, not … that salty one she made on the first day of her work. He little by little gulped a bit of it until he finished.

"Ok, now let's go to the training ground, I want to have some change." The girl nodded, accompanied him to the place.

The two unhurriedly walked silently, no words were spoken. The major secretly glanced at her but her noticed that.

"What's the matter, major?" He was taken back by her question.

"Errmm, actually I –I … want ..to." She raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Uhmm … Umm…" He seemed wanted to say something but something must have bother him, made him couldn't say out. His face was now looked like fat fish.

"I want to say … thank you… for making my life more joyful. Since the day you came in my life, you really make me angry many times, but also, you make me realized that life is much better than I thought. You always show cares toward me. Without you, I may not have these enjoyable moment. You are somehow … important to me… and…." He blushed, lack of things to say. Hearing his words, the girl blushed deeply. She never thought that he would say something like that. He, in fact, had never show his emotions that obvious. He must have became a completely different person, a caring, kind, polite person that she like. She solely gazed at his emerald eyes, his blond hair, his slight outline with incredible power inside. She had to admit that he had saved her many times, this showed that he must have some affection toward her but it had never been say into words. She came near him, steadily, her eyes didn't put off his.

She slowly brought her face near to his. He was stunned, their nose were only mere inches apart. He could felt her breath tickled his face. Her cheek was hotly red, his heart raced faster. Some part of his mind yelled him to proceed but he simply ignored it.

The moment became silent like eternity… again.

Closer….

Closer….

His lips merely contact with hers…

**BOOOOMMM!**

"What!" The two were taken back in surprise.

"What has just been exploded?" He asked, Noel shook her head. Smoke flew to the sky from a far.

"Wait, isn't that … our base?"

**BOOOMMM!** Another blast came out, a mushroom-shape smoke streamed into the blue sky.

"Hurry, Noel, We have to come back to the base!" He yelled, ran like a cheetah toward the smoke's direction.

"Wait for me, Jin!" She quickly ran after him.

"FASTER! FASTER!" He kept shouting in his mind.

When he arrived at the place. His breath gone heavier due to running fast. Noel also came there.

"Ahhhh!" A scream came out from the dreadful atmosphere. Jin lifted his head, eyes widened as he saw a man laughed wildly, grabbed a soldier's collar and maliciously stabbed his dagger at the unfortunate soldier's chest. Blood splatter from the wound, made him die instantly in their horror. The mysterious man turned at them. An explode came out at the background. Jin clenched his fist, eyes showed fright in his mind. The man slowly gave out a sinister grin.

"What's wrong, Jin?" Noel asked.

"It's him!" The man, in black tuxedo cloth, wearing a black hat, green hair, the smile never got off his face. So familiar to Jin.

"Welcome again, Jin Kisaragi!"

* * *

**A/N: Very sorry for fan because this one is very short. The next, I'm very sure it will be much longer for you to read. Oh, in this case, I will consider Jin know about Hazama's reputation, However, they never meet each other face in face so Jin doesn't know what he looked like. So the phrase "It's him" is not actually means Hazama in Jin's mind. What it means will be explained in the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Cardlover95 **


	7. Decision

**Author's Note: OK, so the phrase "It's you" in the previous chapter actually means Terumi when he first met Jin, devilishly offer the boy with his evil plan. I hope you like this chapter. Thanks again to everyone who read and reviews, especially reviewers such as MasterSprintersan, Anon, Knightinred, Blankola. Please review more and more! I'd love to hear you comments. ENJOY THE CHAPTER! **

* * *

**The True Heart**

**Chapter 7: Decision**

_"Always Saya, always Saya, WHY IT'S ALWAYS HER! I HATE YOU AND SAYA!" He shouted back before ran out of the church, to the nearby forest. "WAIT!" Ragna called back, wanted to follow the boy, but he couldn't left his half-live-half-die sister alone so he stayed there, continue his work._

_Jin keep running, to somewhere far away so he could forget about all of them. He reached the giant tree, where he used to climb to the top, having his own silent, lonely time. He sat there for hours, crying nonstop, while a green, isolation tension covered the young boy._

_"Jin!. Jin." He lifted his head up._

_"Who's that?" His eyes wholly inspected the place to find the source of the voice._

_"You're lonely, right?" A sound like some whispered came out once again. The boy quickly stood up, frightened before this unusual feeling. The fearful feeling of a weak, lonesome animal surrounded in the darkness._

_"Show yourself!" Jin snapped. From nowhere, a small, black, green hole appeared in the air, right in front of his eyes and in a blink, it enlarged into a man. The boy fell back in surprise, crawled back in fear. The guy, in his black tuxedo, black hat, green hair and his eyes looked almost closed, slowly came near the boy. A sinister grin across his face._

_"Don't worry, I won't bite you." He said, sat opposite Jin, suspiciously friendly smile at the boy._

_"Who are you?" Jin asked_

_"I'm just one of your friend." The man replied, twirling a little toy with his finger._

_"You feel lonely, right?" The boy nodded_

_"That annoying little girl at your house is an big obstacle between you and your brother, right?" He continued._

_"How can you know that?" The man place a finger on his lip_

_"Shh, You don't really need to you that, the problem is you want to get rid of her, so you can play with you brother, correct?" Once again, the boy nodded._

_"Splendid! So I will lend you my power, I will make sure that the girl will forever disappear from your life, you won't have to looked at her disgusting face ever again." Hearing those word, Jin agreed with those seems-normal-but-evil-plan._

_"So how can you give me that power?" He asked._

_"Simple! You just have to let me use your body for a while and I do everything I had just said for you." The mysterious guy point at him._

_"But you can steal my body!" He shook his head._

_"No no, I won't. Now pinky promise that I won't steal your body, and I will help you with all of my ability to completely remove that girl from you. So, do we have a deal." Just then, Jin unknowingly had a deal with the demon._

_Then, Jin's vision turned blur, everything became a pitch black space._

_Jin slowly opened his eyes, a shock expression formed on his face. Fire was everywhere to be seen, the sound of his house burned, cracking. Jin turned his body one round to understand what had just happened. His scan stopped right at the heavily wounded Ragna laying on the ground, coughed blood. His right arms was cut, blood splatter from it nonstop._

_"Brother!" He yelled, rushed toward him, but what he received in return was a deadly glare from the older boy._

_"You hell shitty brother!" Ragna shouted, tried to stood up but soon collapsed on the bloody ground due to running out of stamina. Saya wasn't there but this wasn't what he want in the end…_

_"No, this is not right! I just want to have Saya out of my life, not like this, NOT LIKE THIS!" His eyes widened as he saw his caretaker, Caelica, was stabbed to death, laying on the floor._

_"This is just a dream! This is not real!" He shut his eyes, shook his head violently, but when he opened his eyes, again this dreadful scene appeared. A large piece of wood fell from above._

_" NO NO NO! I DON"T WANT THIS!" The boy screamed to the sky, cowardly ran off the field. While in the air, an insane laugh came out_

_"HAHAAAHAAHAAA…!"_

* * *

"It's you! The guy who offered me the help of removing my sister." He shouted, pointed his sword at the man.

"Oops, seems that I forgot to erased that memorial memories of yours, my bad!" The man replied, took off his hat, revealed his rather spiky hair, a strange, long snake-like weapon curled around him.

Noel didn't understand what they were talking about but the man here was Hazama, the despicable traitor the NOL soldier had chased all this time. She took out her dual pistols, pointed at him.

"Do not go any steps further or I will shoot you." Hazama looked at those gun with his bored eyes.

"Kill me with that toys! AHAHAHAHA… So lucky for me that you appeared right in front of me, my Murakumo Unit! I don't have to run all the places to find you anymore." He said, laughed in a sickle, joyful way. The girl looked at him confusingly.

"What do you mean Murakumo Unit?" She asked.

"Ohhh, you don't know? So pity! It means you're nothing but a long-sleeping weapon of us!" He replied.

"WHAT ARE THOSE STUPID THINGS YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT?" Jin shouted.

"Admit it, little girl. You're just a meaningless puppet of those soldiers, especially that handsome guy over there (pointed at Jin). This world is full of lies, lies and LIES. We can't trust them, follow me and I will show you the real world of truth, where you can be treated better. No lies, no unfair things." The girl shook her head.

"No, I won't" Hazama's eyes turned dark. He was mad now.

"So, HOW ABOUT THIS!" He said, swiftly hurled a butterfly dagger toward Jin. Unprepared before that sudden attack, Jin was now totally vulnerable.

"WATCH OUT!" Noel yelled, rushed toward him and pushed him hardly at his arm, made him flied to the ground nearby. While the dagger still charged at the aimed direction.

"NOEL! WAITTT!" He shouted, and before he knew anything, a drop of blood shoot out on his cheek.

"Ahhhhhhh!" She yelped in pain, the dagger had pierce her shoulder, blood leaked from the wound.

"PERISH! YOU FOOLISH PIECE OF …" The traitor barked out.

"ENOUGH!" A voice came out, the reinforcement of the NOL had arrived. With this amount of soldiers, even a powerful one like him couldn't handle it with ease.

"Seems that I have to go now! GOODBYE!" He maniacally laughed then threw his Ouroboros into the sky and flied away.

"NOEL, SHOOT HIM! NOW" Jin shouted, the girl tried her best to lift her gun, combined it into a long, sniped laser gun. A blue beam charged, formed a sphere. She aimed at the escaping enemy, but the ache in her arm kept bothering her.

"FIRE!" In the last second, she missed her hold, the gun fired, blasting the sky with its potential energy. The target wasn't hit by the shot. He once again laughed crazily before wrapped himself into a small, black, green dot and disappeared.

No one said a word. Everything had happened too fast for everyone to understand. Hazama showed up from nowhere, attacked the base, then kill some soldiers and left the place as surprising as his appearance.

"YOU USELESS TRASH! HOW CAN YOU MISS THE SHOT! THE TARGET WAS JUST IN FRONT OF YOU!" Jin unintentionally busted into an unmanageable rage. His face was angrily red. He grabbed the girl's tie, pulled her toward him, stared at her with his chilly eyes. Noel was speechless now, she didn't know what to say in front of the furious major.

"WHERE IS YOUR GODDAMN ACCURACY INSTINCT WHEN WE NEED IT! Maybe it's all my fault to accept you as my subordinate at the beginning." He said, and threw her to the ground unkindly. She looked at him, tears started to form at the corner of her eyes. Is this really the kind, new major?

"Please major, she is wounded, how could she shoot correctly in that condition?" a soldier said, triggered Jin's consciousness. Dragged him out of the blindly anger. Realized what he had just done to her, he couldn't have anything to excused for his thoughtless reaction.

"Noel, I … I.."

"I'm just an useless puppet… of you….just like what he had said earlier."

"No …It's not that … I" But before he could finished his sentence. The girl made a dash out of the field. There were a sound of thunder roaring in the sky, a drop of rain fell, then two drops, three drops, hundreds, thousands … ..

Silent….

Everyone one by one left…

Jin stood there….

He slowly walked toward the direction she ran. To where he knew she would come.

When he came, at the grass field, he could find a lonely, shaking Noel, embracing herself in the rain. She was crying, he could say it. He was too terrible, too bad and didn't deserve her forgiveness. His damn pride was too stubborn to be defeated. No.. that shitty arrogant pride must be shut immediately. He couldn't let it overwhelmed him one more time. He went near her, took off his rather loose blue attire he usually wore and put it around her slender shoulder. The girl turned back, her eyes were red of crying.

"I'm … sorry! I didn't control my emotion. I ..I don't expect you to forgive me but…." The girl wrapped her arms around him, her face buried in his chest. She continued crying, they stood in the rain, ignored everything in the world now. They now knew they must fight for their life, they must struggle to live.

He led her to the nearby abandoned house. Where they could stay without being seen or wetted by the downpour sky. He gentlely pulled the dagger out of her shoulder. Blood poured out from the cut. Jin softly caressed the wound.

"Because of me, you got this injury…" He said while used a piece of cloth tied the cut, stopped bleeding.

"Let's go home." They said in unison, together returned to their home.

* * *

**Jin's house**

The major stirred himself on the bed. The incident happened earlier surely had driven him nut. The man was the one who cut Ragna's arm, killed Caelica. He could never forget the bloody, terrifying scene he had seen. He also the one who made Noel wounded and why did that gree-haired guy said nonsense stuffs such as she was a long-sleep weapon or something crappy like that. He must put an end of this. His new goal is to kill Hazama, so he would revenge for his brother, his caretaker, … his loyal subordinate and he as well got promotion and fame for killing a traitor. Without any hesitation, he got up from the bed, got his uniform and grabbed his sword, eyes burned the flame of vengeance.

* * *

**Noel's house**

She couldn't sleep since the event happened this morning had bothered her too much in her mind. What does that man's reason for attacking the base?

What does he mean when he said she was a weapon?

Why Jin … exploded when he met that man?

Too many unexplainable questions were needed to be answered. So troublesome and hurtful when he shouted at her but in fact, he apologized.

Anyway …

The door busted opened. Makoto rushed in the room, panted heavily, a trail of blood ran down her face.

"Noel! Hurry up, major Kisaragi was trying to find Hazama to kill him. You are the only one who can stop him now. He was too strong for us to stop." The blond girl widened her eyes, quickly got out of the bed and ran away.

* * *

He was approaching the border gate, few soldiers told him to discontinue but he simply freeze them and walked pass them. The gate was now right in front of him.

Suddenly, a figure came out, blocked his path. Under the faint light of the moon, he still easily recognized who that person was.

"Major Kisaragi, please stop and returned to the base." The girl said.

"Get out of my way, I don't have time for useless chit-chat with you now. I have to kill Hazama." He ordered.

"Please listen to me… Otherwise, I will have to shoot you." She said, pulled out her pistols, pointed at him.

"Damn it! Vermillion. Don't piss me off. Let me go and don't give me order!" He spat.

"But under the order of the General, I hav…."

"I DON"T CARE! GET OUT OF MY WAY OR I WILL KILL YOU!" He threatened but the girl still stood there, unmoved.

"In this case, I can't listen to you." Jin was now losing all of his calmness, this girl couldn't listen to his words!

"WHY DO YOU CARE! THIS IS MY FIGHT, MY DECISION!" Only then, the words that she wanted to say this whole time were spoken.

"Because … I love you!" Tears unknowingly fell out from her eyes, Jin was shock now. It's true that she did show care toward him, but he didn't think that she would say that.

"You .. said … you love me?" He asked, this was too much for him, he had never heard anyone say that to him or saw any kind of this situation. He was totally clueless about what to do.

"YES! With all of my heart. I can't bear seeing you killed by him. Please stop! I don't want to shoot you!" Jin sighed, little by little advanced to her. She shut her eyes tight, tears kept streaming down on her two cheeks. But right after that, she was taken back by his action. He used his hand, lifted her chin and deeply pressed his lips on hers. While his other hand wrapped around her waist to lessen to gap between them. A true kiss from him, she was tasting his lips, a very new feeling travelled down the body. His tongue proceeded in her mouth, licked her weaker, defeated tongue.

While she was lost in this moment, a hand hardly stroke down on her neck. She fainted, fell on her back. But before her torso contacted the ground, a strong arm supported her. Jin carried her in the bridal style, laid her properly on the nearby bench.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you involve in this dangerous task. Please understand." He sadly said then walked to the gate. He turned his head, looked over his shoulder, saw the beautiful lady unconsciously rested on the bench for the last time then left as the dark slowly covered him, made him disappeared from the sight.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah! A kiss from Jin to Noel. Bravo the two! Fighting scene will be seen in the next chapter. Please review. :-D (Even the previous chapter if you haven't done it)**

**Thanks for reading. YAY!**

**Cardlover95**


	8. Far Away Wish

**Author's Note: Ok, I can't believe that I can write this chapter so fast! Unbelievable, even to me. So bravo again for the two. Till the end of this week, I will have a hard test so it will be a little bit harder for me to write the next chapter quickly because I will have to spend my time doing homework, reviewing lesson at school to prepare for the test. haaa haaa! What a long speech I made. Ok special thanks to everyone who reviewed my story, that is actually the inspiration, or should I say a very good supporter of mine. Thanks a lot. Anyway ENJOY THE CHAPTER! **

* * *

**The True Heart**

**Chapter 8: Far Away Wish**

_"Hazama! Show yourself, COME OUT HERE YOU COWARD!" Jin said, his voice echoing in a pitch black cave. The wind made out chilling whistle as it flew it the deep grotto. He trailed his hand along the side of the rocky wall. Each step of his were done carefully so he won't slip on his feet in this rather wet and cold place. This place was too dark for him to see anything so he made a torch for his own by slashing his sword on the stone, made some bonfire, lightened the piece of log he had prepared. Under the dim light of the flames, the whole place revealed. Showing a breaking rock, this must be the sign of someone or some creatures stayed here since those mark couldn't be made by the mother nature even when she was terribly angry. From nowhere, a fading green light appeared. Jin quickly turned the torch toward the direction and found the appalling creature he had sought for this whole time._

_"Well well well, what do we have here? A lonesome weakling tried to be a hero, pretend to be a good superior of his subordinate though he hate her to the very marrow of his bone." A mockery voice came out, added more oil to the burning anger of the major. He pointed his sword at his enemy, gave him a killing glare._

_"Let's put an end of this you moron." The green-haired man laughed out loud, his laughter repeated in the whole place, as if there were million of him laughed together._

_"AHAHAHAA! I don't think so, Mr. Hero!" He said, rolling his eyes in underestimation. Jin's face reddened, he griped his sword furiously. The edge of the blade formed sharp ice shard, ready to eliminate the opponent._

_"WELL, Jin Kisaragi, Let's dance!" The man said, swung his snake-shaped weapon at the major but he truly wasn't an easy prey to be defeated at all. Jin blocked the strike easily with his sword, a blast came out as the two weapon clashed at each other. The blond-haired major immediately made a counter attack by holding his sword in the air and slashed down a powerful ice wave charging at the vulnerable opponent. In a blink, Hazama use his Ouroboros wrapped around him, created a hard shield to protect him from the hit. The wave contacted the snake, shattered into thousand needle-shape pieces, completely dusted the vision of his. As the view got clearer, from the cloud of dist, the ferocious major lunged himself at the target, all set for an ultimate attack._

_"DIE!" His sword slashed down at Hazama. Yes, he had finally achieved victory._

_"Haizzz, you know. You surely obtain completely higher level of combat. If I'm the Imperator, I certainly will give you a promotion to the very top rank of the military." A jolt ran down Jin' spine as he could feel the hand of his enemy put on his shoulder. He couldn't image how fast was Hazama to dodge that brutal attack of his in a blink. His biggest mistake was showed. He had looked down on his opponent. Hazama wasn't weak at all. In contrast, he was awfully strong. That movement he made earlier deadly illustrated that statement._

_"But… so sad that I'm not your Imperator and this is not the military. I, Terumi, shall ripped your heart off this stubborn, arrogant body." Jin widened his eyes as the name was mentioned. Terumi, in his knowledge about him, was one of the Six Heroes, the group that defeated the legendary Black Beast. But one day, he turned his back at his comrade and worse, killed one of them. After that, he totally disappeared from everyone sight and no one knew where he was. The NOL didn't know that from the very near distance from them or they could say from inside them. They had accepted a very dangerous threat of the world as their soldier without any suspicion. Now he was here, having a very boring duel with the hothead major, standing behind him and prepared to kill him._

_"You're Terumi?" Jin said, his grip on the weapon loosened, made it fell on the ground as a desperate feeling filled him. He couldn't even touch his hand on this evil._

_"Yes! I'm not lying at all. But it's too late to know the truth. Say goodbye to your life tonight!" He said, punctured his hand through the major's shoulder. His hand was entirely colored with the red blood of Jin, who was collapsing on his knee, screaming in agony so loud that it could even been heard from outside of the cave. He panted heavily as he felt his energy little by little left him. Blood kept leaked down from the fatal wound while the insane man in front of him cackled in pleasure of seeing interesting thing._

_"YES! YES! So good, the feeling of blood dropping from my enemy! Too great to be tasted. How much blood do you have in your body? I hope you have more to show me! HAHAHAHA!" The man laughed maniacally, drew a butterfly dagger from his pocket, twirling it like a toy through the space of his fingers. He looked at it irresistibly before turning at the nearly-dead major._

_"So pity that I have to kill you with this, the thing I used to threw at you before and end up stabbed the precious lady of yours. The painful expression on her face was priceless, too bad that I didn't bring a camera to take a picture of it and add it into my album. You know, she looks very good for you, I wonder what those pink lips tasted?" Jin grabbed Hazama at the collar with the last of his stamina. He couldn't stand those sick words of that devil._

_"SHUT UP! OR I WILL KILL YOU." He shouted at his face, eyes said that he wanted to tear him into pieces slowly, painfully. But Hazama gave it no mind, instead, he shrugged and smirked._

_"Kill me? Try it if you can. After killing you, I will get that girl, make her my weapon to destroy this world and then, I can taste her as much as possible. That little girl of yours will be good for me. HAHAHAHA!" The major felt hopeless. There was nothing he could do to help the humankind get rid of this despicable snake. He felt regret for being so reckless. At the last moment of his life, he just want to see the smile of his friend, of … Noel once again. He felt sorry for not saying what he want to say to her earlier. It's too late now. His life was on this man's hand._

_"PERISH! YOU WEAKLING." The dagger was slashed at Jin._

* * *

"HELL NOOOO!" Jin shouted, cold-sweat ran down his forehead. A chilly feeling traveled every inch of his body. He was laying in a dark cave. A small fire was cracking next to him. After running of the base, he had arrived to this freezing place and found out a temporary hide-out for a rest. His eyes scanned around the place one more time to make sure there was no danger in this place… just like in the nightmare. Using his sword, drew nonsense things on the ground. He asked himself if Hazama was actually that dreadful strong. He tried to convince himself that everything wasn't as bad as he thought but in the end he discovered that he had to train more to get stronger so that he could beat that monster at least … more easily.

"Aggrrrhhh, why can't those stupid things stop bothering me. Ok, Jin, let's think of something else and things will be fine. No need to worry that much." He looked at the ceiling vacantly, made an effort to have anything better to relax his tiring mind.

"Weather, yeah it is very cold outside. Snow was everywhere, covered every little of my view. So troublesome. Moon or Sun? Arrghhh, no no no! it can't help." He shook his head violently, found those topic were useless to get him out of the present trouble. Saying those stuffs like an absentminded person wasn't funny at all. A blow of wind ran through him, made him shivered a little bit. He carefully wrapped the cloak closer to him in order to get warmth from it even a little. The blizzard out there was crazily whistled, freeze anyone who dared to go against it. The mother nature wasn't a kind person after all. He wondered what people at the base were doing now.

* * *

**At the base**

"Noel! Noel! Please wake up." Makoto worriedly shook her friend, Noel dully opened her eyes, slowly got her consciousness.

"Makoto? WAIT!" She got up suddenly, eyes looked around. The brown-haired girl looked at her friend in confusion, what makes the girl in front of her like that?

"Wait! What happened to you?" She asked, Noel turned at her, hand griped two sides of her friend's shoulder.

"Where is Jin? Where is he? Do you know where can he go?" The squirreled girl sadly shook her head, looked at Noel's reaction, she partly knew what had happened to the girl. She was sobbing, tears fell out from her eyes. There was no one knew where he had gone? The NOL had sent numerous of soldiers, searching everywhere for the major. Until now, there was no single sign of him. The girl felt herself useless for being so weak that she couldn't stop him from going away. She thought that was all her fault though it wasn't. He could have been killed by that man. She couldn't live her life without him like that because she loved him with all of her heart, she dared to sacrifice herself just to have him happy, have him safe, smile. If he must go killing Hazama, why didn't he take her with him so she could help him when needed. She was ordered to stay at home with soldiers guarded all the time because Hazama could come back anytime and took her away then turned her into a destructive weapon that killed everyone in this world. The girl spent her day looking outside of the window, hoping there would be any news of him, praying that he would come back in piece.

"Noel, I know you are sad now, but, let's believe that Jin will come back. I promise he will come back. He is strong after all. Please be more cheerful, have faith in him. I feel sad too if you keep yourself in this miserable mood all the time." Makoto said, sat next to her. Noel busted into a cry, hugged her friend. The squirreled girl rubbed her friend's head in comfort.

"Now today is your birthday, let's celebrate it." She said, grabbed the girl's hand and led her to the kitchen.

They together made a big cake for the day. While Makoto smiled joyfully, part was happy that Noel actually participate in this, part was to cheer up her moody friend.

* * *

**Come back Jin's place.**

Rolling himself on the floor, but he had no idea why his eyes kept open up despite having his mind yelling nonstop to go to sleep. Arrghhh… another sleepless night! So tired, the nightmare must have a very bad affection on him. He once again, got up, sat down on the rough rock, rested his back on the wall, looked up the ceiling, muttered something.

"What about day? Oh yeah, today is 25 December, Christmas Day and…" His eyes widened as he remembered something important. Slowly, a smile formed on his lip.

"Oh, today is Noel's birthday. Last time, on this day, she gave me a sweater, and I … sliced it into half. Quite cruel, rude, impolite…" He said, reminiscent of the previous incident.

"I must apologize her for that later. But now … happy birthday, Noel. Best wished to you." He whispered in the air, unknown that from above, his sister, Saya, also the Imperator of the NOL could hear that. She smiled.

"You're such a kind man, brother." She transferred his words to the celebrating-partied house. Where the blond hair sadly looked at an empty seat next to her. From the silent atmosphere, a whisper came out.

"Happy birthday, Noel. Best wishes to you." It … sounded like Jin was actually standing next to her said directly to her ears. Slowly, a she smile, a trail of tear ran down on her cheek. She knew it. He was now somewhere far away, indirectly wished her happy. Looked at the sky, she entwisted her fingers together.

"God! Please protect him from danger." She prayed, with hope that Jin from far away, could hear her words.

* * *

**A/N: Awww! Finish. I hope you like it. I write all of it with my head full of idea in 2 hours and a half, much quicker than I had predicted. It's time to REVIEW! The more reviews I get, the faster the story will go, and of course, the more interesting upcoming chapter you will have to read. Thanks for you support. **

**Love all of you reader.**

**Cardlover95**

**REMEMBER TO WRITE YOUR REVIEW BY CLICKING THE VERY CHARMING BLUE BUTTON DOWN THERE.**


	9. Stronger

**Author's Note: Phew! Finally finish my school work, what a hard exam! But fortunately, I could handle it. Ok, enough with those stuff. Hello again everyone, here is the chapter 9 of my story. I hope it is good for you. Our Jin will have a very memorial experience here! Let's read and find out. Thanks MasterSprintersan for reviewing my story all of my chapter (except chapter 1). Your enjoyable moments when reading this story are very good things for me to continue my writing. I would love to hear you opinion, also many other reader who is reading my story. Anyway, enough talking, it's time for story. ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

**The True Heart**

**Chapter 9: Stronger**

A very first beam of the early morning rushed into the cave, disturbed the sleep of the blond major. Rubbing his eyes over and over again in tiredness, Jin let out a huge yawn as he stretched himself, a series cracking sounds could be heard from his fatigued bones. The fire had already been extinguished by the strong wind, warm smoke flew upward from the ash of the burning logs. Jin stood up and went out of the cave, met the light breeze traveled on his skin, blew his hair. His eyes surveyed the place. Everywhere was covered with white snow brought by the fearful blizzard last night. A very terrifying kind of weather that even a person who possessed the power of ice like him has to scare of. Any unlucky person who was caught by it would be frozen to death agonizingly. Shivered at the scenario, Jin inwardly thanked the God for giving him a place to rest. With no more unnecessary think, he started to go on his way to find Hazama and eliminate him.

"I'll find him, bind him with a strong rope, and stomp on him mercilessly and finally finish him off with my Yukianesa. Yeah a slowly, painful, scarier-than-hell death. Sounds fun to me." He said to himself, entertained with his own imagination of Hazama was hit, begged Jin for sparring his life. Right after that, he hit himself on the head for being a dreamy guy. This world was damn BIG!. How could he find that little spot. No clue about where he was, no clue about his ability, no clue about where to start.

"Arrgghhhh, why isn't this world smaller? At the battle earlier, I should have asked him for the address.!" He complained.

Suddenly, he found some strange footprints on the white ground. As he examined it more carefully, he realized that was a cat's footprint. Felt glad that he had something to eat for the breakfast, the young man quickly followed the trace of the animal.

Walking ….

Walking ….

Panted…..

"Where the hell is that animal?" He muttered as he noticed that he had spent an hour trying to find the "breakfast of his". After some more time, he completely got out of the snowy land, no more traces for him.

"Damn it!" He cursed under his breath due to long time running, also felt exhausted since he haven't eaten anything this morning. At this rate, he would die of starvation before he could even touch his tongue at the prey. How irony!, the predation was killed by the prey because it kept chasing after the food and finally die of hunger.

"MEOW!" A very good sign for Jin, his face brightened. His moral unexpectedly boost up, he swear to himself he would catch that poor creature at all cost and eat him alive if necessary.

He slowly sneaked to the direction of the voice and found out a pair of ears. Yes! A cat's ear. Curling himself for the rush, Jin swiftly charged out from the bush.

"CATCH YOU!" He yelled. Hearing a sound, the cat turned to Jin

And …

Jin was kicked out, flied away and hit his whole body on a tall tree. Rubbing his head in pain, his eyes widened in surprise as he realized what the "food" actually was."

"Hey, kid. What the hell are you doing in this place?" A bass voice came out. A small figure with his head covered by his own cloth, the tail swung from this side to the other side nonstop.

"Jubei? I … I ... But … what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Humm, I was finding that Bloodedge kid. He had disappeared for about two year and it really worried me." Just when the familiar word travelled through the major's ear, his face darkened in anger.

"Where is that, bastard? I want to kill him." Raised his eyebrows at the young man's reaction.

"Calm down, kid. Aren't you two brothers?" He asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. But I don't want a bad brother like him." Jin said, bit his lower lip.

"What had he done to you?" The one-eyed cat said.

"He abandoned me and spend much of his time with my sister. Whenever I ask him to play with me, he just simply refused it without thinking it twice. I want to make him pay for that. But … wait, why did I tell those things to you? ". Jin gritted his teeth.

"Well, actually without your story, I still get the information from Ragna. He told me everything when I taught him to use his new hand and also taught him how to use his weapon."

"That … Blade-shape scythe, right?"

"Yeah, that's a weapon of my good friend. He died while delaying the Black Beast, gave us more time to make Ars Armagus and form the team of six heroes."

"Six Heroes. Oh yeah, you're a member of that team, too. Also …"

"I know, Terumi."

"How can you know about what I am trying to say."

"Haaizzz, I heard a rumor that a green-haired man attack the NOL and a major escaped from the base. I immediately understand what had happened."

"So … what do you know about him." Jin asked hesitatingly. Jubei clenched his hand.

"He betrayed us, … killed my wife, her sister, Caelica, and many innocent people. I couldn't believe that he used to be my comrade."

Jin quickly kneeled before Jubei, his head touched the ground.

"Mr. Jubei, please accept me as your student and teach me to become stronger." Jubei was surprised at his words.

" What doing really want on the whole."

"I want to save the world from this horrible man. Revenge for everyone he had killed." The cat-man looked at Jin, his eyes full of determination. He let out a sigh.

"Alright, alright. Follow me."

* * *

**At Noel's house.**

"NOEELLL! Breakfast is ready. Come down here and eat." Makoto said cheerfully but received no respond from her friend.

"Noel, wake up, it's 7 a.m already. If we don't hurry, captain Tsubaki will scold us for the lateness." She said, knocked the door. But there was nothing but a silent reply.

"Haiiizzz, I'm coming in." The brown-haired girl opened the door.

"Noel? NOEL ?..."

* * *

**Back to Jin's place.**

"First of all, you must have a better fortitude to stand in the battle for a longer period. Also you will be able to perform your technique several more times." Jubei said, Jin went after him.

"And I have an unique training plan just for you…. Now, sit down." The major did as he was told. He folded his legs, sat properly.

"Ok, what's next?" He asked.

"Just sit there, breath slowly and make sure that you make NO MOVE or else I will hit you." The cat-man sat pulled out a stick from his shelves

"WHAT! HOW CAN THAT USELESS HELP ME? THAT WAS A WASTE OF TIME" Immediately, Jin received a hard smack on the head. Jubei sighed in disappointment.

"Listen kid. When you enter a battle, you usually get angry and your breath gone faster, harsher. The wave of your breath will partly affect your stamina if you don't breathe correctly. When you make an attack, if you strike at your opponent and at the same time, you breathe in. Your flow of strength is coming out for the hit while the air current you inhale go in the opposite direction. It will weakened you hit and make you feel hard to breathe. But if you strike and also exhale at the same moment, you may pull out the strongest hit. That's why you must practice to have a good breath. Now sit down again" Jubei said, sat down next to him.

"Now, inhale … sl..o..w..ly ….d..ee..ply… (Jin took a long breath) then … ex..h..a..le … st..eadi..ly.

"Good job, now do it repeatedly. Don't stop until I tell you to." Jubei said

"Wait! But I have to …" Once again, Jin got a hit on his head.

"Don't complain. DO IT NOW!" Then he went silent, his eyes closed. Jin looked the cat man. His breath was so light that he couldn't even hear the sound of it. His chest popped up and down very slowly as if he wasn't moving at all. Nevertheless, when Jin took a careful look, he noticed that Jubei's breath indeed was very deep and long. Jin slowly closed his eyes, his mind gradually drifted into the space of calmness and silence where he could find himself in the past, grumbled in unpleasant because he couldn't play with his brother. But thought again, he found himself somehow … too selfish. His sister was sick, if he were Ragna, maybe he would do the same thing. Jin saw that it was necessary to apologize Ragna, Saya for his childish, self-centered behavior.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at NOL**

"Does anyone have any signs of him?" The general said, receiving the head-shaking from his soldier.

"We have looked for him everywhere but .." suddenly, a soldier ran into the room, panted heavily due to running fast.

"General … I .. I ..have …"

"Relax, man. Now tell me your about report."

"An old man said that he saw a blond-haired man in a blue uniform with long sleeves who went toward Frozen Hell. I think that was major Kisaragi."

"Ok, SQUAD 1, follow the direction of that guy. Squad 2, follow me. The rest continue your searching." He ordered

"YES SIR." They saluted in unison then scattered to several directions.

"Damn it. This guy is so troublesome! And you too, Vermillion. What if you are caught by Hazama?" The general muttered.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Sir! Sir! Makoto yelled as she approached the General. He was sitting on his chair, patiently waiting for some news from his soldier on the retrieval of major Jin Kisaragi._

_"What is the matter, Lieutenant Nanaya."_

_"Lieutenant Vermillion … she … she has disappeared." His eyes widened._

_"WHAT! How could she … HEY, YOU TWO CALL THE ONE THAT GUARDED HER THAT NIGHT." Later the soldier that has his shift the previous night came in, he rubbed his head painfully._

_"What did you do last night to make Miss Vermillion ran away?" He yelled angrily_

_"I'm very very sorry sir for my carelessness. She said she want to go find major Jin. I did stop her but .. she knocked me unconscious with her gun._

* * *

**At a forest.**

The blond girl was walking slowly along the pathway, carefully examined every inch of this place. She wiped off a small branch of tree that blocked her way.

"I find you and protect you from that man. Please be careful, Jin". She whispered

* * *

**Stage 2 of the training**

Jubei looked at his student sitting quietly, his breaths were steady, calm. His hand rested on his knee. A relaxing expression was shown on his face.

"Hey kid, you can open your eyes now." Jin opened his eyes as the cat man lightly knock the stick on his head. The first basic step of training had been completed. There were more and more things waiting for him ahead. He slowly stood up, felt his own body a little bit lighter, his movement wasn't so heavy like before.

"Wow! Master. I felt easier to go, to move his body."

"Yes, that is the goal we are heading to. In the battle, you will get a very good advantage of your opponent if your speed is higher. The first step is to connect all of your system with the air wave you breath in. Now, you can cut the rock over there with ease since you can utilize all of your strength in one hit. Ok, now follow me to the next place." The major walked after him. They went to a wide field. In the middle of the land, there was a very thin staff thrust perfectly straight into the ground. There was a small white plate on it.

"Now, we shall advance to the next step of your training. You will practice to keep your balance. In the battle, slip your feet and you will die. This time you will have to stand on this stick on one leg try your best not to fall down." Jin came near the staff, swabbed his hand and formed an icy stair for him. He slowly moved up and placed his right foot on it while his left leg held in the air to maintenance his pose. However, his body kept moving shaking until he couldn't stand it and feel down, his back hit on the ground.

"Ouch! THAT HURT." He yelled, rubbed his back.

"Oh well, you will need to concentrate with all of your mind. Just close your eyes, and breath slowly just like last lesson." Jin again climbed to the staff, remake his position, his eye shut down. He started to inhaled slowly,

Then exhale ….

….Breathed in

…Breathed out

…Breathed in

"This kid surely is a very fast learner. I'm confident that he can defeat Hazama at this rate." Jubei smiled as he saw the improvement of his student.

* * *

**1 month later**

"Hayyaaa" Jin yelled as he crush the stone with his hand, then he leaped on his feet, quickly drew the sword from its sheath and span one round, cut down all training dummy in one strike. Right then, he swung his weapon to his back, instantly blocked Jubei's sword that were slashing down. He pushed the cat man away. The two stared at each other before charging forward, clashing their blade, made a flashy light. They fought for a whole day nonstop until Jubei gave him a sign to stop.

"Excellent! Now I shall give you my last lesson. Then your training will be perfectly finished." Jin grinned, felt enthusiastic to hear what that lesson was.

"You will have to learn to control your emotion. I will make you look after Taokaka and Bang Shishigami for one day." After hearing those names, Jin fainted.

**Later**

"Wake up, wake up, brat." Jubei said, splashed a bucket of water over Jin. He quickly got up, coughed irritatingly. Then he wrapped himself in coldness.

"But .. but …Taokaka … and ….BANG!" He couldn't believe in this what he had heard. This goddamn lesson was challenging his patient. He couldn't stand those overexciting people for even 1 hour. 24 for hours of hell, this must be a cruel joke of his crazy master. Looked at the expression on his face, Jubei broke into a hard laughter.

"Hahahaha … Just kidding, you don't need to do that. But you need to remember this clearly. You're very strong. Nonetheless, you're easily pissed off. You really need to control your emotion. The more calm you are, the stronger. Your fury may cloud your strategy and your judgment. It will be very dangerous for you when you deal with a tough opponent like that Hazama thoughtlessly. If you can keep your head cool, you will be able to defeat him with your eyes shut. Your training is finished. I have nothing more to teach you." Jin bowed his head in respect.

"Thank you very much, I really appreciate your help." He said then left away, continue his seeking for the traitor.

* * *

**At Noel's place.**

She was sleeping peacefully under a huge tree. The sound of the wind whistled in the air, blew her hair. Suddenly, there was a black, green hole appeared and enlarged into a man, laughing like a mad guy. Sensing his appearance, Noel directly pointed her gun to his direction.

"Hohoho, hello our sleeping beauty, What a nice night in here. The sky is full of stars and today a great shining star has joined his starry friends up there." Noel was confused with his words.

"What are you doing in this place?"

"Oh, I just want to make friend with you, is that ok?" He said, reached out his hand.

"Stay back or I will kill you. Where is Jin, what did you do to him?" She asked, her grip on the pistol gone tighter.

"Humm… I don't know, maybe he go joining with his friends … Hahahaha!" Her eyes widened, was he really mean … ?

"Wait, earlier you said there was a great, shining star went to the sky, right?"

"Yes, I said that."

"You mean … Jin is …" Hazama showed his sinister grin

"YOU BASTARD !" She yelled, fired her gun furiously. But all were stopped easily by him.

"Yes! Yes! That's it. Shot me with all of your hatred if you don't want me to kill someone you care, oh maybe that Makoto girl would be a nice target." Noel continued her killing attack.

"EAT THIS, YOU EVIL! LASER BEAM!" She shouted, a blue light formed at the tip of the guns. But before she could understand anything, Hazama appeared behind her and with a brutal knock on the head with his elbow. He completely knocked her unconsciously.

"Tch, such a noisy puppy!" He chuckled, grabbed the girl's collar before disappearing into the darkness with an insane laughter that broke the night silence.

* * *

**A/N: Awww! Maybe this one is a little bit boring but who knows, this is Jin's training after all. The next chapter will be much better. That is a promise, there will be a big fight. I'm looking forward to seeing your reviews. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**Cardlover95**


	10. Eternal Moment Of Tear

**Author's Note: Phew! Here is the chapter 10 that all of your waiting for. Oh, for everyone who think Noel actually spend one month only searching in the forest, the correct is she finds him everywhere she could but she still can't find him. Jin is also moving after all. The tree here is actually a random tree, nothing relevant to the forest. Haiizzz, Anyway, the next chapter will be the last chapter of my story. Please review for this chapter (even all other chaps if you want) I would love to read your comment.(even critical, it's ok) ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

**The True Heart**

**Chapter 10: Eternal Moment Of Tear**

"Where am I?" The blond girl said as she slowly opened her tiring eyes. A blurry figure was moving vacantly in front of her. Everything seemed hazy to her but after a while, she got a better view and noticed that the figure was Hazama, who laughed crazily while walking around her. Realizing that she was bond by a very strong rope, she struggled to escape in vain. After knocking her off, he took her to this god-forsaken land, all for his ultimate plan of destroying the world and create a new one for him

…. Only him

"Awaken already, huh? You must have a very good dreamful sleep earlier. Hahaha!" Noel didn't know where she actually was but she could see that this place was a wide, infertile land with a huge, tall, stone board before her, a big, winged sphere was flying above the board. There were veins of energy flowing in it. Her two guns were already been confiscated by him so she was now completely unarmed. Hazama pulled out the weapons from his pocket.

"Oh, looking for this? I suppose these things will be extremely helpful for my plan, wanna take it? (he put the gun near her, Noel tried her best to reach the weapon) Nawww!, I won't give you." He said, teased her while twirling the guns with his fingers.

"Why did you do all of this?" She asked, the man frowned at her question but right after that, a smirk formed on his face.

"Ahhh!, Actually, it is just for my self-satisfaction. I find it is very interesting to see people suffer the pain, the sadness! Yes, that is great. I enjoy seeing you yelped in pain when I last threw the dagger at your arm. And the major …. Oh, mention about him…" Noel looked away, tried to hide her tear fell out from her green orbs. Noticing that, Hazama placed his hand on her face, forced her to looked at him.

"Too bad!, I made a pretty girl cry. Hahaha!"

"Why why! YOU KILLED HIM! YOU EVIL!." She resisted violently, wanted to hit the wicked guy in front of her. But all he did in return was seeing her crying in desperation and laughed out loud.

"Oh oh oh! I didn't say that I kill him from the first place. It's you who thought that. I bet that he is now wildly searching for me, heart filled with anger and I wonder what our lovely major would feel when he see you here with me in this place. At tat time, I shall make you experience the most terrible thing in your life." Noel eye's widened as she heard what he said after that.

…

…

Kill him by your own two hands.

Uohhh Uohhhhh ….. a sound came out, beamed the slightly dark place.

The two people turned there head to the strange sound's direction. A purple, round-shape portal came out, electricity blazed the space with a slim figure step out from it, amazed everyone there.

"Aggrrhhh, My head hurt!." The guy said, rubbed the back of his head hurtfully. The gate slowly minimized at the background. He frowned at the sight facing him.

"Jin!" The girl gasped as she saw the man she loved there.

"Well! Guess that we don't have to wait for a longer time. Welcome to my land, Jin Kisaragi!" Hazama greeted the man with a smile. Jin didn't believe in what had just happened.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_"Where can that bastard be?" Jin said as he impatiently sought for his opponent. He remember searching in the forest, desert, frozen place, villages, … but there was no sight of that guy! _

_"Totally troublesome" he mumbled as he asked himself where else in this world can he find. But suddenly, something pulled him forward. A big portal opened, sucked him in._

_"WHAT! AHHHHHH!" He yelled as he tried to run away from it but it was no use, he was finally absorbed by the gate and ended up arrived to this place._

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

"Terumi and …. Noel? What are you doing here?" He was shock by finding the girl was taken into hostage by the man. What hell was going on there? He was confusing now. First he was vacuumed by a gate appeared from nowhere, then he landed here, unconditionally met his enemy and also find his subordinate here and she is tied, laying on the land.

"Oh! This girl? It just that I feel lonely in this place so I took her here to play with me for fun." The man said sarcastically, much to Jin's annoyance.

"Stop fooling around! I want to know why you took her here" He said, pointed at the green-haired man.

"She is a long-sleep weapon and I'm going to wake it up. That's all. But why do you care anyway, she is useless to you. A meaningless puppet." He teased, but the major didn't show any anger toward him. Instead, a calm expression were shown on his face.

"I order you to release her immediately, Terumi. She has nothing to do with you, I'm your opponent now." He said, eyes threatened the man but he didn't even flinch.

"What if I say no, I wonder what is her use to you."

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING." He yelled.

"Jin! Run away now, he is going to kill you. You can't beat him. Please run!" Noel said, tried to escape from the rope again.

"Noel, calm down, Let me finish this guy first then we will talk." Jin said, drew out his sword from its scabbard.

"Oh! Since when did you two started to call each other by their first name? it is seems that you two are even closer than a major and his lieutenant. (turned to Noel) Are you his lover, huh? So interesting! I can't wait to see the guy came to rescue his love while the girl keep yelling in fear, hoping that he would succeed in saving her from the claws of an ugly beast! WONDERFUL! Hahahahaha"

"For God sake, asking you to shut is as hard as pulling a child's teeth!" Jin shook his head irritatingly. He was getting angry now.

"Haaaa…. Many exciting things come to me today! What a lucky day for me." Unexpectedly, an ice dart was thrown at him at a high speed. Hazama quickly made a bound aside to dodge the attack.

"Wow, wow, wow! You're getting serious, right?" Jin replied nothing, kept his death stare fixed on his foe. A leer formed on Hazama face.

"Ok, guess that I have to do it seriously too. Major Jin Kisaragi! LET'S DANCE!"

The battle begin

Jin started-up the fight by thrusting his sword forward to the air, the blade beamed, shoot out a very powerful and thin ice needle.

"SILENT RAY!" He yelled as the ice attack speedily flied toward Hazama. The man stood there, unhurriedly hurled his snake-like weapon, wrapped the needle then broke it easily by constricting it. Not yet, it also proceed at Jin's direction. With his flexible movement, he avoided it with no difficulty and swiftly ran for a counter-attack.

"FROZEN HELL OF DEATH!" He said, punctured his sword into the ground. A huge cage covered the man, sharp spike grew from inside of the cage, stabbed from several directions. However, his enemy wasn't an easy one to deal with. He could escaped from it by just destroyed the whole attack with his one foot.

"JAYOKU HOUTENJIN! His foot directly kicked upward, shattered the cage into thousands pieces. One shard unexpectedly flew toward Noel, made a deep gash on her cheek.

"Ahhh…" She yelped in pain, blood leaked out from the wound.

"Damn it! I must be careful with my attack. I can't make Noel hurt." He thought, changed his tactic of combat. He approached Hazama, stood right in front of him and wildly swung his swords and scabbard at the green-haired man.

"Close combat eh? Fine by me." Hazama said as he effortlessly deflected Jin's attacks with his small dagger. The more Jin advanced forward, the more the man moved backward. At the very short moment, Jin has his body vulnerable to Hazama.

"Too careless, you fool." He laughed, quickly stabbed his weapon at the major. In a blink, Jin ducked under the man's arm. His hand tightly grip the hilt of the sword, glanced the enemy angrily.

"Die! Snake." He said and the sword slashed up, cut the man's chin, sent him flied up into the sky. Few second later, his whole body rammed the ground, made a big crack on it.

"Phew! Finish." Jin said, put the katana back to its sheath. Now, all of his concentration focused on the girl over there. He quickly ran toward but…

"What!" A horrible jolt ran down his spine as pain aching at his shoulder, blood trickled out from it. Jin looked back, shocked as he saw Terumi stood up, shook his head from side to side, his neck bone cracking. He bent his upper body, disappointedly picked his shredded, favorite hat.

"Impressive, you're much tougher than I thought. But sadly, that hit won't work on me. Now, shall we see the true face of my card?" his body glowed a green aura, as the aura extended, everything on its path was rotten to death. As the deadly atmosphere came nearer and nearer toward Jin, he took several quick backward jump to keep a safe distance from it.

"Seems that I will have to make you die instantly." He said, his body glow a red flash. He slowly turned one round, cumulated all of his power on the sword, prepare to make the final move.

Realizing how dangerous that attack was, Hazama brought out a button and clicked it. The area in front of Jin spited into two and separated apart, something big moved up from under.

"I won't do that if I were you." Jin quickly cancelled the attack as he noticed the what the thing before him was. He was speechless. It was Ragna, two hands tied on a giant machine, his feet were bonded also. Under the older guy, a thin filter-shape device was glowing in purple, bloody red color.

"Brother? …. (Ragna lifted up his head, looked his younger sibling, blood ran down from his forehead and also from all of his wound.) … Why are you here? …. What is the meaning of this?" Jin said confusingly while Hazama laughed at the background.

"It's … a ..long….story." Ragna panted as he had lost much of his energy due to excessive lost of blood.

"Yes, it indeed is a very very very lengthy story to tell. I defeated him in a battle and brought him here, tied in into this little toy and of course, having something funny to play." Jin turned back at Hazama, eyebrows ached furiously.

"Well, I used his power to create a horde of monster of my own thanks to his tiny Azure Grimmoire. Yes! An incredible troop. I LOVE THEIR RAZING POWER. Everywhere they go, death, destruction are all brought to that place!" Of course, why didn't he remember it earlier when he first met that swarm of monsters and fought against them along with Noel. No wonder why it was so familiar. It's his brother power he had felt sometimes before.

"BEHOLD! My unlimited soldiers!" The device started to work, made some long whistle in the air. All of Ragna body glowed up.

"You bastard! LET GO OF ME! AARRRGGHHH!" Struggled to get off of his tie, the white-haired man screamed in anguish as his red orb on his hand drained his stamina, followed the filter-shaped machine and the energy slowly formed the outline of the monsters.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Let's see how you handle this" said the bad guy as the place filled with small, black beasts, all gritted their teeth in hunger for life, for killing. Jin suited himself into fighting stance, all prepared for the upcoming attack.

"KILL HIM." Hazama yelled

"Grraaaaoooo!" Their roaring sound noise the whole place as they charged at the major. Jin took a deep breath, his hold on the hilt loosened. A cold, killing tension around him shivered everyone there. The edge of his blade beamed a pure blue, white light, the ice grew from there.

"FREEZING WHEEL!" He yelled, span his weapon. The ice extended longer and longer, swept away all enemies on its path, cut them into hundred pieces. They little by little disintegrate into dust.

To be honest, he had fought very well, his skill were all improved, his combat style was upgraded to a completely new level. He even created some new techniques. However, he started to feel worn-out now. Expand the time of this fight would be a disadvantage for him, especially that his opponent was now still full of strength.

"Wow! You actually beat all of them! Seems that it is my turn now to have a real duel with you." He said, disappeared before Jin could know anything else and appeared as fast as his disappearance right in front of the young man.

"Too slow!" He forcefully slashed the knife across into his chest. A searing pain burned the major like hell, blood gushed out from the cut, Jin quickly collapsed on the ground while Hazama soullessly looked at the major hopelessly breathed in the pond of his blood.

"Jin!" Noel yelled out loud, tears ran down nonstop on her cheeks. She, with all of her strength, broke free from her lock, pulled out a small gun from her pocket, fired at Hazama.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM, YOU BEAST!" In a matter of second, the green-haired man managed to gripped both her hands above her head.

"Shut up, you little noisy dog, I shall give you the worst punishment!" He said, dragged her toward to winged-sphere. Jin gathered the last of his stamina to stand up, reached out his hand desperately in the air.

"PUT YOUR HAND OFF HER!" the guy swiftly swung his hand back, threw a dagger at Jin's leg.

"STAY THERE AND SHUT UP!" He said, launched the girl unkindly to the floor.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let's watch the next wonder and the last wonder of the world!" He took the two pistols from his pocket and broke its seal. A red aura and blue aura rounded around the girl, lifted her up, slowly advanced toward the sphere.

"NO, PLEASE STOP! I DON'T WANT THIS! I … DON'T … WANT!" At the same time, the white-haired man also got himself sucked into the globe.

"YES! THIS MAN! THIS GUNS ARE ALL MATERIAL TO WAKE THE WEAPON UP!" The orb flashed the white light, sparkled the whole place.

"NOEL!" Jin shouted, covered his eyes.

When the light went off…..

A girl with white and blue armor flied down, her blond hair swayed in the wind…

"Awwww! Aren't you cute my Murakumo Unit! (wrapped an arm around her shoulder) What do you like my dear?" Hazama said, laughed maniacally.

"Hate … This … World... Must … Destroy…It!" She said in monotone like a robot. Her eyes were soulless.

"Noel! Is that you? WAKE UP!" Jin yelled, hardly stood on his weak knees.

"Hey you! Your little, helpless prey is over there. Kill him for me, ok?" Hazama said, performed a spell, a thin, green string connected between them.

"Now! I'm immortal, hahaha, this life link spell is so great! She can't die so I can't die too!"

"Acknowledged." She said, her eyes fixed on the new target, her hand lifted up in the air, held a giant sword that was much bigger than her body.

"Target's info: Jin Kisaragi

Rank: Major

Threat level: SS level

Wielder of the Yukianesa

Need to be eliminate!"

"Wait, Noel! It's me, Jin." But she still charged at him, crushed her blade on him.

"SNAP! I must get out of the way." He thought, quickly swooped aside. The blade contacted the ground, created a big explosion that sent the major flied away few miles.

"Ahh ahh ahh…." Jin yelped in pain.

"Wake up please, Noel!"

"It's pointless, young boy. She is dead inside. Your words won't reached her ears. Hahahahaha! How naïve you are!" Hazama teased

* * *

**At NOL.**

"Sir, I have a report!" A soldier said to the general.

"Tell me."

" We now have the location of major Kisaragi. Captain Hazama was also there with a strange woman, who looks a lot like Lieutenant Vermillion." He replied, the old man stood up, prepared to inform the Imperator.

"That's good, send all soldiers to that place. I have to tell the highness about this." He said, opened the door.

"Yes, sir" The soldier ran away.

"Imperator Saya! Major Kisaragi is …. Huh? Where is she?" In the room, there was no one to be seen.

* * *

**Back to there place.**

"I did treat you like trash in the past …" The young man said, jumped back to evade the upcoming slash of the enormous sword. The girl continued with her assault without any hesitations.

"I have never realized how bad I was toward your warm attitude…" He said, pounced aside. The blade again crushed down, destroy the ground.

"I'm very sorry, I don't expect you to forgive me all the thing I did to you…" The man slipped on his feet, and fell down on the floor. The girl stroke the weapon down.

"I just want to say … I … love you too!" He shut his eyes, waiting for the pain to come.

Seconds passed ….

Some more second passed ….

…

No pain? …

Rain?...

Jin slowly opened his eyes, the tip of the sword was just a few inches from his face. No it wasn't the rain … then…

He looked up, the girl was crying. She had no gut to kill the man she loved like that. She held her head, fighting in her mind.

"HEY YOU! WHY DON'T YOU FINISH HIM?" Hazama yelled at the background.

"I … I CAN'T" She yelled, dropped down the sword.

"Wooow!" Jin quickly rolled aside before the massive weapon fell on his and smashed him dead.

"Fine, then! I will do it myself!" the bad guy said, drew out the dagger, but the girl wrapped her arms around him, completely disabled him.

"Hey, what are you doing? Get off me, you bitch!" He yelled while resisting violently.

"Noel?"

"His life is now attaching to mine, there is no way to kill him! I'm sorry Jin, but I will sacrifice myself by booming this armor along with this man. Other than that, we can't do anything and the world will be in danger!" Jin's eyes widened, no way! This girl was planning on suicide and died with that man.

"The COUNTDOWN BOMB ACTIVATED. 20 …..19… …" Jin rushed toward her

"NO NOEL! TURN THAT THING OFF NOW! DON'T DO IT!" However, the girl ignored his words, she kept locking the evil with her arm.

"18 …17 ….16"

"YOU BITCH! LET GO OFF ME OR I WILL KILL YOU!"

"PLEASE NOEL! WE CAN DEAL WITH HIM LATER BUT PLEASE TURN THAT BOMB OFF!"

"15 … 14 …13 ….12"

"HOW CAN THIS THING DEACTIVATED! DAMN IT!" He yelled in wrath.

"Jin, please …. Understand me." The girl said softly, looked into his eyes, pleaded.

"11 … 10…"

"DAMN IT!" Realizing how little time did he have left, Jin quickly drew a circle on the ground.

"9 …. 8…"

"ULTIMATE TECHNIQUE! WINTER BARRIER OF HOPE" He shout the skill's name. His hand wave in the air, the huge ice wall started to form on the ground, around Jin.

"7 …6….5 …..4" Jin tried his best to extend himself, looked at her….

She was smiling, a bright, happy smile that he had never seen.

"Thank you." She whispered, although he couldn't hear clearly what she said but he damn know what that was.

"Nooooooo!" He weakly punch the ice wall, his head rested on it as the wall completely covered the last sight of the girl.

"3….2….1" A drop of tear fell out from her eye

"NOEL!" He yelled.

the tear fell down

... down...

...slowly...

...SPLINK (the sound of the tear touch the ground)

"Zero…. Count down finished." In a blink, a white blast came out, entirely flashed the scene.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, finish. (sniff sniff) oh dear! Noel suicide! Nooooooo... I can't believe it. Jin's lover is gone (cry out loud) Hazama! YOU MORON! IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU, THAT PRETTY GIRL WOULDN'T HAVE TO ... (CRY LOUDER!) anyway ...sniff sniff ... please review!**


	11. Truth Of Heart

**Author's Note: Ok, this is the very last chapter of my story. Thanks to all of you readers and reviewers for supporting me all this time. I can't go this far without you. I hope that people will review this story even it is finished (I know many people will not review stories that is already finished). But you know what, the more reviews I got, the more interesting my next story will be. So if you want better fictions to read, please review. Anyway, ENJOY THE CHAPTER.**

* * *

**The True Heart**

**Final chapter: Truth Of Heart**

**Two days later**

Jin was laying on the grass field, his elbows laid over his head. His handsome face illustrated a pensive look with a faint mark of sadness showed in his eyes. The sky is so clear, white clouds floating freely up there, a wave of wind ran through the place, swayed green grasses along the current, his blond hair softly flew. The deep silence reigned this whole place.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Boom … boom … boom. The detonation was everywhere, turned every thing within a huge area into dust in a blink._

_"ARRRRGGGHHHH! YOU TRASH! I SWEAR THAT ONE DAY! I WILL COME BACK AND KILL ALL OF YOU" The green-haired man screamed his last words before extinguished forever from this world. The blast continuously destructed the field, only the thick, hard ice barrier of the major still stood still in the middle of it. Cracks could be seen on the surface of the wall. It was seemed that the protective shield couldn't stay for any longer. His life was now on a very thin line since he pushed his stamina beyond the limit to fight, to escape from the killing blow of the unconscious-mind Noel, and finally perform this technique which nearly dragged him to heaven due to draining most of his strength out of his body. The blast slowly faded away, left the place to its original soundless atmosphere._

_The ice barrier shattered into million of snow petals, fell down from the sky like the cold winter. Jin hardly pushed his hands on the ground, lift his heavy body up, his eyes set on the figure motionlessly laying on the ground. He slowly approached the body of the girl step by step, kneeled down in front of her. His Yukianesa dropped freely from his hand. The major gently held the back of her head with his right hand while his left arm caressed her soft cheek. The bright smile still remain on her angelic face, his whole body trembled as he embraced her lifeless body closer to him._

_"Why can't you listen to me? You left me alone in this world, then…. Who will I share my feeling with? … Why? …WHYYYY?" He faced the sky, yelled at the top of his lungs. He lost her when he had moment to confess his feeling, this was so unfair. He cried out his very first tears ever since the incident of him ran away from the horrible past happened. He bit his lower lips, shaking in inconsolable while rain the rain dripping from the sky mixed with his sorrowful tears, wetted his uniform. The images of her smiling when they spent their time together, her warm hug, her soft voice, her confession … all rewound in his mind like a recorded tape._

_"AND YOU TOO! BROTHER! WHY YOU LEFT ME SO SOON. I STILL HAVE THINGS TO TELL YOU!" He shouted out loud, his voice echoed in this abandoned land. While he was losing in the miserable thought, he didn't notice a figure was standing behind him, watching him crying._

_"You really love that girl, don't you?" Jin quickly turned back, surprised by the sight of his … sister, Saya._

_"Wait… why ..are you here and what are you … doing here?" the girl placed her hand on his shoulder._

_"I have been observing you all this time. Even since the day you join the military, I always wish you to be a kind man, to have a happy life. I know how much you hate me in the past because my illness made Ragna spent much less time to play with you. But, you know. Our brother actually cares for both of us very deeply. He don't have any priority toward any of us. He loves us equally. Now he is gone, let him rest in peace"_

_"Wait, what about the Observer? They can control the time and take me back to when he is still alive, I will rescue him and …"_

_"No, I already shut them down. There is no need to have them anymore."_

_"But … why?"_

_"Everyone have their own fate, they have to stand on their own feet and fight for their life. I can't let the time control by someone who just sit and do nothing other than adjust the fate to what they want. Now, may I ask you again? Do you truly love that girl?" Jin turned his head at Noel, then looked at Saya._

_"YES, I LOVE HER TRULY. SO WHAT! HOW DOES THAT HELP ME NOW?" He raised his voice._

_"I can't make you happy but this girl can. Maybe I unexpectedly made your childhood unhappy but I can do something for you in return, please treat this as my last gift to you." She said, a yellow wave of energy curling around her. The purple-haired slowly flied above, a pure blue light slashed down from the high sky, broke the darkness and stroke down to Noel's body. Realizing what the girl was doing, Jin made a dash toward her, his hand reached out._

_"No… don't! I haven't finish talking with you yet!" But the girl gave him a smile._

_"I know what you are trying to tell me. I understand, I don't blame you for bullying me. Please take care of this girl well and live happily." Then she disintegrated into million sparkling stars, swaying along the wind to far away._

_"Umm… What happened … to me?" A soft and yet … so familiar voice came out. No way! Jin looked down on his arms. The fair lady of his was blinking confusingly, looked around in puzzlement. An indescribable happiness filled him …_

_"NOEL!" He cried out in joy, hugged the girl tightly. While the girl was shocked by his sudden action._

_"Jin? Please … release me! I … can't b-breath!" She blushed madly as she noticed that she is wrapped in her lover's arm. As he loosened his embrace, the girl perceived bruises and gash on his body, she gasped when she saw how bad his wound was._

_"You IDIOT … IDIOT … IDIOT … IDIOT! Why don't you run away? Why did you do all of that? WHY!" She said, punching him at his arm, complained. Jin laughed back, scratched the back of his head._

_"I have something to deal with that green bastard after all and I also want to sav…"_

_"THERE HE IS! THE MAJOR." A loud voice roaring from above, a plane full of soldiers arrived to the place, soldier surrounded the two…_

**_End flashback._**

* * *

"What are you doing here?" The blond girl came from behind, greeted him with a smile.

"Nothing big. I'm just thinking of something." The young man little by little examined his woman again, still those beautiful emerald orbs, still that slender body, still that soft voice… yeah, she never change. But the guns weren't there anymore. She sat down next to him.

"Well, can you tell me?" Jin got up, his eyes fixed on hers.

"I actually is not blood-related to the Kisaragi family. They adopted me when I was very young. Before that, I lived in a church with my brother …" He told her everything about his past, about his young life. He brought her from this amaze to other amazes.

"Wow, I don't really know that the famous Ragna The Bloodedge is actually your brother, and the Imperator too." She said, disbelieved in what she had heard from him.

"Yeah, but too bad that they all left this world before I have chance to apologize them for my behavior." Jin sadly looked at the sky.

"Don't worry, I think they will all understand. As long as you care about people around you and live happily, you won't have to regret anything." She said.

"Yeah, … I guess so." Jin replied, lowered his head, his light hair covered his eyes, casting a shadow over his nose up.

"By the way, can I ask you one thing?" Noel said

"Yeah."

"Why you refuse the promotion to the rank of General. That was a very high rank, you know?" Jin blinked, gazed at her for a few minutes while she patiently waiting for his answer.

"Ok, listen. I have something to tell you. I can see that you don't have your guns along with you anymore so you can't protect me. But from now on, you don't need those things, because … I will protect you. And …" Unexpectedly, a gush of wind travelled through the field, a piece of paper flew out from Noel's pocket, landed right on his feet.

"Oh no…!" She quickly covered her face with her hands, hid her reddened cheeks as Jin unhurriedly picked it up and unfolded it.

"What is this?" He said while reading the words inside. His eyes widened in the process of examining.

"Do you really mean all of this?" The girl nodded her head, still covered her face. Jin remove her hands by wrapped her wrist and put it out, looked at her cute, blushing face.

"And … do you know why I refuse to get that promotion?" His face approached hers.

"Tell me." She whispered.

"Because that is just an empty rank, I have you." He said as their lips contacted each other. His arms wrapped around her slim waist while she cupped his cheeks, deepened the kiss.

The time was like eternity … again.

He let go of the paper, let it flew away along the wind. The words written on the paper revealed to be Noel's poem.

_You're the inspiration of my life._

_We together go on our paths of destiny…_

_Together surpass the hardship…_

_Together making understanding_

_Your heart sometimes chilly like the cold of winter…_

_But inside it, I can feel the warmness of the care._

_Melt the ice of difficulty…_

_That is the true heart of yours._

* * *

**A/N: The End. Phew! Yeah this one is very short. But that is the end.**

**Now, I will continue my other fiction that I think you will like it "Never See, Never Know" (just like what I said in the A/N of that story's first chapter) **

**Although, I already finish this one and it won't continue but I hope you readers in the future will keep reviewing it and you will be rewarded with something interesting (I will mention it in my Never See, Never Know) **

**Once again, thank you.**

**Cardlover95**


End file.
